Broken
by Inu13
Summary: 50 years ago, Bella's life changed dramatically. she lost almost everything. But now, she has a new family, a new life. What happens when the Cullens return and Bella is forced to remember emotions she had hoped she had forgotten? I don't own Twilight. :
1. Chapter 1

Bella sighed as she pulled her long, dark brown hair into a messy bun. Her bright, light blue eyes stood out in comparison to her creamy, pale skin. Bella rubbed the side of her neck and cringed as her index finger brushed against a barely noticeable scar on the side of her neck. To Bella, however, the scar was a constant reminder of that fateful night 50 years ago when her life was changed dramatically. The night when she said good-bye to her mortal like, to her friends, to most of her human family, and most importantly…_him_.

Bella clenched her jaw and squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself not to remember his face…his voice…his family…or his broken promise. She squeezed the edge of the bathroom counter and let a deep breath. She had a new family now. One that took her in when she had no place to go, one that saved her from certain death, and one that was helping to mend the pieces of her broken heart and soul.

" Bella?" A timid voice called from the open bathroom door.

Bella turned and smiled. There stood Mackenzie, her 6 year old sister, in her pink, knee-length nightgown, ever though she never slept. Her shoulder length red hair was in a messy side ponytail and her light blue eyes that mirrored Bella's sparkled with innocence, well as much innocence as a vampire could have.

" What's up, Big Mac?" Bella asked, making Mackenzie giggle at the ridiculous nickname.

" Since you don't have school, will you stay home and play with me today?" Mackenzie hugged her Teddy Bear to her chest as she walking into the spacious bathroom.

Bella tapped her chin in mock thought, " Hmmm, well the sun isn't supposed to be out today. How about we take a trip to the mall?"

Mackenzie smiled and nodded her head before running off at a speed only a vampire could reach, calling over her shoulder, " I have to change!"

Bella smiled again and slowly walked out of the bathroom towards the staircase. She walked down and to the living room, where the rest of her family, minus two, was lounging about.

Chase, having been changed at 20, appeared to be the oldest of the family. He looked up and smiled as Bella entered. He was sitting in the counter of their rounded couch, one leg stretched out on the cushions of the couch while the other leg was planted on the ground while he flipped through the channels on the television. His short black hair was spiked and his eyes were an extremely light blue, due to the previous nights' feeding, on animals of course. His muscles were large, almost larger than Emmett's.

Bella felt the familiar tear at her insides as she remembered her old friends, well practically her second family. She forced herself to look back to the living room and her eyes rested on a young boy sprawled out on the thick, beige carpet, studying from a thick textbook.

" Caden, why are you studying? You're already a genius." Bella called.

Caden smiled and glanced up before returning to his textbook, his shaggy, sandy brown hair covering his light blue eyes. Caden had been ten when he was changed, but was much older than everyone else, including Chase. He wasn't as visibly strong as Chase, but Bella knew he could put up a very strong fight, as Bella had witnessed whenever he wrestled with Tristan.

Thinking of Tristan, Bella looked to see where he was and found him easily. Tristan, having been changed at sixteen, was old enough to have achieved defined muscles, but young enough to still have the rounded face of a younger boy, which was frames by curly, light brown chin length hair. His bled eyes sparkled with intensity as he played his handheld video game.

Bella rolled her eyes, knowing that Tristan would be there for a couple hours and instead turned her attention to Abigail, her other sister, who sat on the floor filing her nails, her back resting against the couch. Her long, wavy blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders as her light blue eyes focused on her perfect nails. Abigail, or Abby, was fifteen when she had been changed. Although she could pass for a twenty year old if, and when, she wanted, Bella knew she was nothing but a sweet, vet vulnerable young girl on the inside.

The only person missing from the room was Damien, the kids' father whom Bella assumed had already left for work. Although Damien had only changed Chase and Caden himself, he took in the other three and raised them single handedly, until Bella came along. Damien had been the one to save Bella fifty years ago, and immediately took her in. When she had woken up a vampire, the younger children immediately began to see her as an older sister, and motherly figure who kept them out of trouble. Abigail, no matter how many times she tried to deny it, even looked up to Bella and would occasionally ask her for advice, secretly of course.

Bella was drawn back to reality as Mackenzie's stone-like body collided with her leg, " Bella, can we go?"

Bella smiled down and her and smoothed Mackenzie's hair with her hand, " Sure. We're going to the mall guys. Does anyone else want to go?"

The only answer Bella received was a snort from Chase, so Bella shrugged her shoulder's and took Mackenzie's cold hand in her equally chilled on before leading her off to the garage. Bella opened the door and smile. Te her left was Chase's Blue, Toyota FTX truck, right next to his Silver Porsche 911 Turbo Cabriolet. Next to the Porsche was an open space, where Damien's White, Lexus LS460L usually parks. Next to the open space was Tristan's bright yellow, Hummer H3. To the far right was Abigail's silver, Chrysler Crossfire Convertible. Next to that were Bella's babies. Her silver Bentley Continental GT and her red Ferrari 360 Spyder. Bella quickly decided on driving the Bentley and helped Mackenzie get buckled into the backseat before climbing into her seat. Bella put the key in the ignition and turned it, the engine purring to life. With a satisfied smirk, Bella easily maneuvered the car out onto the gravel driveway and through the forest.

As she drove, the scenery next to her changed from a dense forest to a small town. As Bella waited patiently at a red light, her heart skipped a beat, or would have if it still beater. Through her dark sunglasses she saw a familiar, silver Volvo parked next to the hardware store.

Bella froze, 'Get a hold of yourself, Bella. It's been 50 years. There's no _way_ it's him.' Bella though and shook her head.

" What's wrong Bella?" Mackenzie asked in a musical voice from the backseat.

Bella drove off the minute the light changed, " Nothing, Mac. I was just thinking." Bella chewed her lip as she turned onto the highway, heading for the mall, unaware of the eyes that watched her.

" Are you sure? You seem destructed." Mackenzie asked.

Bella smiled despite her worries, " No, I'm fine, but I think you meant to say distracted."

" Yeah, that's what I said. Distracted." Mackenzie insisted and Bella shook her head slowly, smiling to herself.

XXXXX In the Hardware Store XXXXX

" Sir?" The old cashier asked uncertainly as she held out the change to the beautiful teenager in front of her, " Your change?"

The teen looked back to her, his light brown eyes blazing with curiosity, " Who was that girl?"

" What girl?" The old woman asked, slightly confused.

" The girl in the Bentley ?" The boy asked impatiently.

" Oh, a Bentley, you say? Well then that must have been the Owens girl!" The woman looked to be deep in thought, " Oh, what's her name? Sweet girl, I'll tell you. Her father, well adoptive father works down at the hospital, Damien Owens. He's a doctor."

The teenager smiled patiently, " Mine, too. We just moved here. Now, her name…please?"

The woman just continued to talk, " That girl was a blessing for poor old Damien, if you ask me. He raised five kids, all adopted, by himself. When he adopted that girl, he said she became the mother those poor young kids never had." The woman shook her head sadly.

The boy's face fell, " Oh, so they just adopted her a while ago, huh?"

" Oh, heavens no!" The woman exclaimed, " They adopted her a few years before the moved here. The just moved in about two years ago. Wonderful family…filthy _rich _wonderful family."

The boy's eyes sparkled, " What's her name?" He demanded.

The woman thought for a second, " Stella?…Oh, no that's not it. I'm horrible with names, hmmmm. Let's see…Ella? No that's not it now--"

" Bella?" The young man asked eagerly, cutting the old woman off.

" Yes! That's it! Bella Owens. Do you know her?" The old woman asked but the teen was already out the door, " Strange young man."

The cashier watched as the handsome young man started his silver Volvo and drove away, headed towards the hospital.

XXXXX At the Mall XXXXX

After five hours of spoiling her little sister rotten, Bella decided to head home, despite Mackenzie's protests.

" This is so unfair! I was a good girl, I didn't even think about biting anyone. Why can't we go back?" Mackenzie whined as Bella drive up the gravel driveway to her house.

" You _were _a good girl, Mac. But don't you want to show off all your new clothes to Abby?" Bella asked and when she received no answer, she knew she had won the small argument.

Bella slowed down and expertly maneuvered her car into her designated parking space in the garage. She got out and smiled when she saw that Damien's Lexus was in it's parking space as well. Running as fast as she could, Bella gathered her shopping bags, ran to her room and dropped the off. Then she put Mackenzie's packages in Mackenzie's room before running down to the living room.

Bella smiled as she recognized Damien. His straight, shoulder length black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. His muscles were perfectly tones and he sat gracefully on the couch, biting his nail. Bella's smile fell when she saw the worry in his light blue eyes and the creases in her perfect skin caused by his furrowed eyebrows.

" Damien? What's wrong?" Bella asked as she sat in her favorite, red suede, overstuffed armchair.

" Oh, Bella. You're home. Hold on, let me call the others. Chase? Abby? Tristan? Caden? Mackenzie?" Damien said in a normal voice.

In a matter of seconds the entire family was gathered in the living room. Chase sat on the couch, resting his elbows on his knees. Abby sat on the floor next to Chase's legs, her back resting on the bottom of the couch while Caden sat Indian style by her feet. Tristan sat next to Damien, leaning back into the couch.

" What's the matter, Daddy?" Mackenzie asked as she climbed into Bella's lap.

Damien smiled slightly, " I guess I should start at the beginning. This morning, I, uh…I sensed more vampires in the area, but I just figured they were passing by."

Bella nodded. Damien had a gift. He could sense the presence of other vampires near him. It came in handy when they needed to find other vampires who hoped to come in secret, potentially blowing the Owens' cover.

" When I got into work, I could still sense them. Worse yet, I could smell one…near me. Then I saw another one, a young girl. She came into the hospital in a rush, asking for some doctor…I don't remember who." Damien explained, rubbing his forehead.

" What do you need us to do?" Chase asked, determination written all over his face.

Damien thought for a second, then sight, " Nothing…yet. They're like use, the drink animals, I mean. Just…just keep an eye out and watch each others' backs."

" You got it, Dad." Caden smiled and everyone nodded in agreement.

Bella sat still in her chair, her eyes wide as she tried to calm herself down, 'It wasn't _him_, It's someone else.' Bella repeated in her head over and over again. Mackenzie frowned as she looked up at Bella.

" Bella!' Mackenzie whined, " You're destructed again!"

" Distracted." Caden corrected.

" That's what I said! Distracted!" Mackenzie huffed in a matter-of-fact voice.

Bella forced a small smile don her face, " I was just thinking Mac. How about we play some games tonight? I finished my homework Friday night."

Mackenzie smiled and raced off, returning a few seconds later with six board games piled in her arms, " Let's play!"

XXXXX The Next Morning XXXXX

Bella parked her Ferrari next to Chase's Porsche. She smiled at Abby, who sat in the passenger seat, " School, how fun."

Abby smiled at Bella's sarcasm and stepped out of the car as Tristan, Caden, and Mackenzie piled out of Chase's Porsche. Bella caught a reflection of herself in her car and smiled. He school had required uniforms, so, of course, she and her family had altered theirs. Instead of the normal, knee length, pleated red plaid skirt, Bella had hemmed hers so that it barely reached mid-thigh. Her fitted white blouse had the top two buttons undone and her black tie hung loosely around her neck. She held her fitted black blazer in her hand and wore 4 inch, black Stiletto boots that reached just below her knees. In this school, shoes were the only clothing article that the students had a choice on. Bella and Abby found that the more revealing they dressed, the easier they got their way in school.

Bella slung her black backpack over her shoulder and grabbed Mackenzie's hand as the family walked to their 'spot', passing by both girls and boys giving them appreciative and jealous glances. The high school and elementary school were right next to each other, separated by a large parking lot and a courtyard. In front of the high school were about thirty randomly placed picnic tables, all having at least a twenty foot radius in which no other tables were. Next to the largest tree was the table the Owens had 'claimed'. They always got to school early and would rest by the table talking.

Bella plopped onto the grass and lay down flat, crossing her right ankle over her left. Her left arm lay perpendicular to her body while she covered her eyes with her right forearm, blocking out the sight of the cloudy, overcast sky.

After a few minutes of silence in the group, Bella propped herself up on her elbows and sighed. Caden, as usual, was sitting at the table pouring over a college textbook he had borrowed from the library. Mackenzie sat in the grass, humming a song while she played with the ends of Bella's long hair. Chase was leaning against the large tree, his eyes closed. Tristan sat on the bench of the picnic table. His legs were extended in front of him while his back and elbows rested against the table. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, knowing the effect he was having on a group of giggling girls that sat a few tables away. Abby sat a few feet down from Tristan on the opposite bench of the table watching Tristan, who didn't seem to notice. Her eyes narrowed and she looked away, fuming on the inside.

" Why don't you put that book down, Caden?" Chase said opening his eyes, " All you ever do is study."

" Yep, and my grades reflects upon that. Unfortunately for you, your grades reflect on your study time too, or lack of it I should say." Caden stuck his tongue out as the family laughed.

Chase widened his eyes in mock hurt at Mackenzie, " Are you laughing at me, Mac?"

Mackenzie giggled, " No, silly. I'm laughing _with_ you, your just not joining in!"

" Oh, yea?" Chase glanced around innocently before leaping up and tickling Mackenzie, who rolled on the ground laughing.

" Bella! Help!" Mackenzie giggled, but Bella just laughed, unaware of the eyes that watched her.

XXXXX Parking Lot XXXXX

" And now, we come to the uh…the…c-courtyard. Yea." The tour guide stuttered as she led the five, beautiful new students on their tour, " Everyone p-pretty much hangs out h-here."

" Wow." The blonde said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

" Don't be rude, Rosalie." The boy with honey brown hair scolded before turning his smoldering topaz eyes onto the young tour guide, " Please, continue."

The girl blushed and started pointing out different groups of people, " W-Well, those are the jocks…you know, the football and baseball teams and stuff…o-over there are the…uh…the cheerleaders. Um, those are t-the punks…and those are the band kids…t-those--"

" Who're they?" The same boy with the topaz eyes asked as he heard a musical laugh.

The girl turned in the direction her was pointing and frowned, 'Of course, he notices the Owens. Greeaat, just another fan boy for that, that…that SLUT!' The girl thought and noticed the boy raise his eyebrows, 'Did I just say that out loud?'

" Are you going to answer him? We _don't _have all day, you know." The blonde snapped, while the boy with the beautiful eyes glared at her for a second.

" Um, sorry." The girl mumbled, blushing, " Those are the Owens. Their Dad works at the hospital and adopted them all. Everyone here likes them, especially _her._" The girl said resentfully and noticed that the boy who had stood up to her was trying to get a better look, " Butt they don't date anyone! Tristan and Abby are together. I'm not too sure about Chase, but I think he's with B-"

" Is this tour over yet?" The blonde asked impatiently as the dark haired girl elbowed her hard in the ribs.

" Uh, yea. Sure. We just need to get your scheduled. What're your names again?" The girls asked.

" Cullen." The teenager with honey brown hair answered, " I'm Edward, this is Alice. That's Emmett. He's Jasper, and she's Rosalie."

" Ok, follow me." The girl said, smiling.

Edward continued to stare with curiosity at the Owens, his eyes resting on the dark haired girl laying on the ground, whose face he couldn't see. Her musical laughter floated to his ears as the boy with black hair stopped tickling the little girl and turned on her instead.

" Edward? Are you coming?" The tour guide asked, following his eyes, then though, 'Greeeat. Another guy trapped in that little tramp's spell. Ugh.'

Edward smirked, " Yep. I'm coming." Edwards walked off as the first bell rang.

XXXXX With the Owens XXXXX

Chase stopped tickling Bella when he heard the bell echo through the courtyard. Bella stood up and wiped the grass off her clothes.

" Ok. Caden, will you drop Mac off?" Bella asked but Caden was already walking across the parking lot to the elementary school, Mackenzie's small hand in his.

" Well, let's go!" Chase exclaimed, throwing an arm over Bella's shoulders.

The four walked off to their lockers, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2 An Identity Revealed

**A/N: I decided to change the Owens eye color to brown, like the Cullens, b/c my sister has been giving me soo much crap about it. Sooo yea. Thanks for the reviews everyone! They mean so much to me, you have no idea. Read and enjoy...and review!! **

As soon as the four reached the doors, they split up. Chase and Bella headed for the Junior lockers while Tristan turned down the hallway that led to the Sophomore lockers. Still sulking, Abby stomped towards the Freshman lockers after glaring once more at Tristan's back.

" So, I hear we got some new kids." Chase said casually, his arm still draped over Bella's shoulders.

" Really?" Bella said, uninterestedly, flashing a dazzling smile to a passing guy.

" Hey, Bella." A courageous Senior called out from his group of friends.

" Hey, Josh." Bella smiled and somtinued walking as the boy's friends eyes Josh with jealousy.

Chase chuckled and shook his head slowly, " Bella, Bella, Bella. What am I going to do with you?"

" I don't know what you're talking about." Bella said evasively as she opened her locker, which was right next to Chase's.

"Hmmm, I'm talking about how one minute you're perfectly engelic, the next your flirting with every guy you see." Chase smirked.

" It's called being nice. You should try it sometime." Bella defended as she shut her locker door.

" It's _called_ multiple personality disorder. You should really get some help for that." Chase teased, putting his arm around Bella's shoulders as they headed for their first period classes.

" Are you _mocking _my sanity?" Bella gasped, placing a hand over where her heart was in mock surprise.

" Yes, very much so." Chase chuckled.

" Well, I think you're just jealous." Bella stuck her tongue out.

" Oh, really?" Chase asked as the stopped in front of Bella's classroom, " Why would I be jealous?"

" Because I'm giving all those other guys attention and I'm not giving you squat. _You're_ not over me yet." Bella said dramatically.

It was true, Bella and Chase had dated on and off for the past 50 years. It was never anything as serious as what Tristan and Abby have, or what Bella and...

Bella's thinking was stopped when Chase's cold lips met hers briefly. Bella was shocked and stood there, wide eyed while Chase chuckled at her reaction.

Chase smirked and brought his mouth close to her ear, " Who's not over who, huh?"

Bella regained her senses and smirked. She took his face in her hands and kissed him gently, then pulled back. She looked at his dazed face, his eyes half closed and the corners of his mouth slightly twisted up in a lazy smile. Bella smiled.

" I'm going to bet on you." Bella smirked before walking into the classroom, shaking her head slowly.

The days past quickly for Bella and before she knew it, she was walking into the large, crowded cafeteria headed for her usual table as she waited for her family to join her. Thanks to Bella and Abby, they had convinced the secretary, a man of course, to put all four of them in the same lunch period. Bella walked with grace and confidence, smiling politely at the people she passes before sitting on the bench of her lunch table and daintily crossing her legs.

A few seconds later, Chase burst through the doors, spotted Bella, and hurried over to her. Chase weaved his was through the crowd, almost knocking over a pale boy with honey brown hair, " Sorry."

Chase finally reached the table and plopped down next to Bella, straddling the bench, " Bella, you are my best friend ever. You're amazing and beautiful and funny and--"

" Cut the crap. What do you want?" Bella smirked, seeing right through Chase's act.

" Well, it's not something I _want_, more like need." Chase explained and Bella raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrows, " I _need_ a favor."

Bella frowned, " What? What is it?"

Chase took a deep breath and said quickly, " I need you to get my out of my detention today."

" What?!" Bella shrieked, causing heads to turn their way.

Chase growled lightly and everyone turned away quickly. He turned back to Bella, " Pleease? Please, please, please, pl--"

" Fine." Bella grolwed, annoyed, " Which teached is it for?"

" Mr. Duvall." Chase said, nerevously.

Bella took a deep, calming breath, " Ok, what'se our excuse this time?"

Chase chuckled nervously for a second, " Um, nothing. He said no excuses this time. You just do what you do best."

" Chase, what are y--" Bella's eyes widened as realization sunk in, "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. I am NOT flirting with that horny old toad! Eww!"

" Oh, come on Bells! Please?" Chase put on his best pouting face, sticking his lower lip out and making it tremble a little.

Bella sighed in defeat, "Ugh, fine. But you owe me...big time..._huge_ time."

Chase smiled brightly, side hugging Bella and kissing her on the cheek, " Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You're my new hero!"

" Yeah, yeah." Bella growled and noticed Tristan sitting down...alone, " Uhh, Tristan? Where's Abby?"

" Bathroom, she seemed kind of mad at me, but I didn't ask her or anything so she just got pissed and ran to the bathroom." Tristan shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

Bella narrowed her eyes and slammed her palms onto the table, " Boys are such _idiots_!" She yelled before gracefully stomping off to find Abby.

Tristan frowned, " What did I do?"

Chase was staring at somethine else with slightly narrowed eyes, " I don't know, but Bella seems to have some more admirers. These ones are like us."

Tristan folloed Chase's gaze to a table of five teenagers, all unnaturally beautiful, all vampires, and all staring wide-eyed at Bella's retreating figure. Chase narrowed his eyes further and the youngest boy's eyes flickered to his. Confusion was written all over his face as he turned to the dark haired girl next to him and whispered hurriedly to her. The girl just looked from Chase, to the doors Bella had exited through, then back to Chase before she turned to the boy and whispered back to him, too low for the Owens' vampire hearing to pick it up.

" What was that all about?" Tristan grumbled.

" I have no idea." Chase muttered, still eyeing the vampires with distrust.

XXXXX With the Cullens XXXXX

Edward slowly walked towards the table his family had claimed that morning. Edward furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. All day he had been hoping to have the familiar Owens girl in his class, but he had no such luck. He was in a gym class with the curly haired boy and the blonde girl, but he wasnt able to see an image of the older girl in either of their minds. Her face was always blurry. It was as though someone was trying to block him from reading their minds.

Suddenly, Edward was slammed into by the side. The other person was so strong, Edward actually stumbled. Edward looked up to see the oldest Owens' kid. The one named Chase. Chase mumbled a quick appology before running towards a table, where the girl who had been plaguing his thoughts all day sat.

Edwards frowned and continued walking towards his lunch table, sitting down on one side of Alice, " Guys, the Owens are the vampires that Carlisle told us about."

Rosalie's eyes widened, " Are you sure?"

" Yea, I--" Edward started but was but off.

" What?!" A familiar feminine voice shrieked.

The entire Cullen table turned to look. The voice had come from the oldest Owens girl. Eswards watched as Chase narrowed his eyes and growled lightly at the people looking at him. When he thought no one was looking, he went back to talking, well actually begging, with the girl. It was looking like she would agreed, but then she started shaking her head no, saying something about a 'horny old toad.' With a little more begging from Chase, the girl agreed and was drawn into a side hug. When Chase kissed her on the cheek, Edwards felt unexplainable jealousy and anger course throough his body.

Jasper raised his eyebrows at Edwards, but said nothing. Instead he followed Edwards eyes to the Owens girls who, despite her happy exterior, was radiationg waves of hurt, betrayal, and anger.

By now, all the Cullens were watching the Own table, where the other, curly haired boy had joined them.

The girl slammed her hands on the table, " Boys are _idiots_!" She yelled before getting up and walking, no storming, out of the cafeteria.

As she did, she turned, giving the entire Cullen table full view of her face. Although there were slight differenced in her face, everyone recognized her immediatly. The Cullens froze and one common thought ran through all of their minds, '_Bella_?'

Edward watched as Bella stormed away. She hadn't even noticed them. Apparently, Carlisle had done a great job cloaking their scents. But still, it had been fifty years. Bella would have to have been changed...there was no way it could be her.

Edward was busy convincing himseld that it was just a Bella look-a-like when he heard the first thought that he was able to hear from a Owens the entire day. It came from Chase, 'That bastard better keep the hell away from _my_ Bella.'

Edwards flickered his eyes to Chase, briefly meeting his gaze before turning to Alice, " How did you not see this?"

Alice glanced from the Owens, to where Bella had left, then back to the Owens, " I don't know, but I still can't see anything about any of them. It's like someone's blocking their minds, and my power."

Edwards growled and looked past Alice to Jasper, " What about you? Can you get anything?"

" Well, behind the happiness, there was loads of hurt, betrayal, and anger..." Jasper paused, " And it was directed towards her past."

Before anyone could say anything else, Bella returned. Her arms were linked with her sister, the blonde one. They were smiling and laughing as they made their way to their table to sit down.

XXXXX With the Owens XXXXX

Bella ran out of the cafeteria and looked around. Sitting on the ground, her back to the wall and her legs crossed at the ankles, was Abby, dry sobbing. Bella sat next to her, crossing her ankles in a similar fashion. They sat in silence for a second before Abby spoke up.

" I hate that he's a vampire, Bella! I hate that he's so beautiful," Abby let out a sigh, making sure no one was around to hear their conversation before continuing, " I hate that all the girls think he's so gorgeous...and I hate that he knows it and flirts with every single one of them."

Bella put an arm around Abby's shoulders and pulled her closer, allowing Abby to rest her head on Bella's shoulder, " I know, Abby, but if he wasn't a vampire, you wouldn't have him in your life anymore."

" It's not like it matters. He doesnt care about me." Abby mumbled.

" Abby, if he didn't care about you, he wouldn't have gotten into thirty-three fights last year because a guy simply looked at you in a was her saw as 'inappropriate'." Bella said and smiled as Abby reluctantly let a small smile break across her face, " And i know for a fact that he gets just as crazy as you are right now when you simply talk to a guy. Did I tell you that last year, it took me, Chase, Caden, _and_ Mac to hold him back from beating up a _teacher_ who made you laugh?"

Abby was full out smiling now, " Really?"

" Really." Bella stoop up, dragging Abby up with her. They linked arms and walked happily into the lunchroom, " You know, there is a plus side to being a girl and a vampire."

" What's that?" Abby asked as they made their way through the maze of tables.

" No makeup smears when you cry." Bella smiled and Abby giggled as they sat back down, Bella next to Chase and Abby a few feet from a confused Tristan.

Bella's smiled fell when she saw the look on Chase's face, " What's wrong Chase?"

Chase glanced one more time at the Cullens before placing a protective arm around Bella's shoulder, never breaking eye contact with a furious Edward, " Nothing." Chase mumbled.

Bella frowned and looked at Tristan, who wouldn't meet her eye.


	3. Chapter 3 Warm Reunion? Yeah Right!

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Oh and if you want to see what the Owen's house looks like, go to my profile and click the link!!. Read and review! Oh, i dont own Twilight or any of its characters in stuff... :( **

**Oh and one more thing. If there is any confusion, like about Bella's power or where she's going, I promise that it will be explained in the next chapter.**

The lunch hour passes slowly. When the bell finally rang, Chase jumped up, grabbing Bella's elbow and steering her out of the lunchroom quickly.

" Ugh, Chase. What the hell?" Bella growled as she tried to get her arm out of his grasp.

" Come on. I'm walking you to class." Chase growled, glancing behing them.

" But then you'll be late." Bella pointed out, considering that her choir classroom was on the opposite side of the building as Chase's study hall.

" No, I won't." Chase said with a small smirk as he removed his arm from Bella's elbow, placing it protectively around her shoulders instead.

" Chase, what's going on?" Bella asked, " And don't say nothing, because if you do I will be forced to kick your ass."

Chas, knowing what Bella was capable of, sighed, " Fine...I don't like the way that new vampire was looking at you."

" What?" Bella asked, giggling slightly.

" And another thing. Why are they cloaking their scent, huh? It's suspicious and I don't like it." Chase growled as they reached Bella's choir class.

" Chase, Damien said they're like us, so just drop it." Bella said as she started walking into the classroom but stopped, " Oh, and Chase? Don'd do anything stupid."

Chase narrowed his eyes before walking away, mumbling angrily under his breath. Bella shook her head, smiling slightly as she made her way to her desk. Bella got out a pen and opened her notebook, waiting for class to start. She absentmindedly chewed on the end of her pen. She looked out the window on her left as the bell ran and the rest of the class filed in.

" Class? We have a new student today." Mrs. Peterson announced in her nasally voice, " Her name is Alice Cullen."

Bella froze and dropped her pen, her head twisting to the right as Alice walked happily towards her. Alice bent down and picked up Bella's pen, holding it out to her with a bright smile on her face.

Bella took the pen warily before facing the front, a frown set firmly in place on her face.

" Hi, Bella." Alice said cheerfully as she sat in the empty seat to the right of Bella's.

" Alice." Bella greeted monotonely with little emotion as she stared straight ahead of her.

" Ho-How are you?" Alice asked, slightly taken aback by Bella's greeting.

"Juust dandy." Bella replied with sarcasm, scowling.

" That's good. " Alice said. She waited about thirty minutes to see if Bella would say anything else. When Bella said nothing, she tried to make conversation again, " So...we uh...we saw you at lunch."

Bella raised an eyebrow and flickered her eyes to Alice before staring back at the front of the classroom.

" Is um...is that guy your...um boyfriend?" Alice asked anxiously and curiously.

" Sorry, _Alice_, but I don't think thats any of you business," Bella growled while struggling to keep her anger in check as memoried unwillingly flashed through her mind.

" Oh." Alice's face fell and she sat silently for another fifteen minutes while Bella pretended to pay attention to what the choir teacher was saying.

Suddenly, Alice brightened next to hers, " So during lunch we saw that guy kiss you on the cheek. Oh, my Gosh. You should have seen Ed--"

" Alice!" Bella hissed angrily, " I am trying very hard to control my anger right now but I swear to God if you mention his name I will snap. So please, just leave me alone!"

Alice looked shocked, then angry, " Ok, listen. I may not know ab--"

" That's just it, Alice! You _don't_ know!" Bella's eyes were coal black, " You don't know _anything_ about what happened after you guys abandoned me! So don't you dare get angry with me until you do know!"

Alice looked hurt, " Bella? We didn't abandon you. We consider you a part of this family."

" Oh, please. Don't make me laugh." Bella let out a bitter laugh, " What else would you call leaving without saying good-bye, huh? You and your _family_ deserted me and left me to die!"

" Die? What do you mean die?" Alice demanded.

" _That_ is the business of me and my family, not you." Bella said viciously.

" We are family!" Alice said, her eyes sad.

" If you were my family, you would have cared. You wouldn't have left me here, knowing who was after me." Bella said, a little more quietly as feelings of betrayal rose once again.

" What was after you?" Alice asked, but Bella remained quiet, " What was after you Bella?"

" Don't you mean who?" Bella said bitterly, looking at Alice.

" Who?!?" Alice got angry, " I swear, Bella, whoever came after you will not get away with it! We will rip them to pieces."

" Well, _that _ was already taken care of by my family! You know, the people who cared enough about me to not desert me!" Bella said as the bell rang.

Alice looked shameful as Bella gathered her books in her arms. Bella shot up, walking out of the classroom as quickly as she could. She saw Chase waiting for her at the corner and Bella was relieved.

" Bella! Wait!" Alice called, following her, but Bella ignored her, " Bella! Please talk to me!"

Bella rolled her eyes as she reached Chase. Chase raised his eyebrows, but Bella shook her head, turning down any empty hallway. Before she could walk more than ten feet, Alice's hand closed around Bella's upper arm. The minute Alice's hand came in contact with Bella's skin, pain erupter in Bella's head. Bella dropped her notebook and clutched her head in her hands, faliing to her knees. Bella rocked back and forth, taking in shaky breaths. Chase, being familiar with this, squatted down next to her and rubbed her back soothingly.

" Oh, my Gosh! Bella! I am _so_ sorry! What did I do?" Alice was frantic.

" You didn't do anything. This isn't your fault." Chase said as he hugged Bella.

As quickly as the pain had come, it left. Bella took a shakey breath and slammed her hands against the floor, " Damn it! Not again!"

Bella stood up and stormed away, Chase following while Alice stood, staring at their retreating backs in confusion.

" Bella, will you please calm down." Shase jogged after Bella.

" No! No I will not!" Bella turned around, her eyes coal black. She pointed her finger at herself, " I'm supposed to have this under control. That wasn't supposed to happen!"

" Bella." Chase held her shoulders and stared into her eyes, " It isn't your fault."

" Yes is it. It's _my_ gift. I should be able to control it." Bella snapped.

" Bella." Chase groaned.

" No, you know what just drop it okay? We have to change for gym." Bella mumbled as she brushed past him and though the door to the girls' locker room.

Bella came out of the locker room five minutes later and headed towards the football field, where her class would be running the track.

As she reached the track, an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

" Ugh, Chase. I told you I don't want to talk right now."

" Who's Chase?" A deep, masculine voice teased.

Bella looked up and froze as her eyes met sparkling topaz eyes. Emmett smiled down at her, " What? No hello?"

" You have _got_ to be kidding me?" Bella growled as she enetred the field and broke into a jog the second her feet hit the red track circling the field, separating the large aluminum bleachers from the actual field.

" Nope, no joke. I'm here." Emmet laughed as he easily matched her pace.

Bella just rolled her eyes as she kept looking forward.

" So, how ya been? It's been a while." Emmett asked.

" Oh, not really. Only half a century," Bella answered sarcastically.

Emmett chuckled, " I've missed you Bella. We _all_ have. Well some, namely one, more than others but--"

" Is there a point to this conversation?" Bella snapped.

" Ohh, fiesty are we?" Emmett was leveled with a glare. He held his hands up in an 'I surrender' motion, " Fine, fine. Never mind. I just wanted to say hi, see how you were doing, give you an invite to dinner from Edward, say bye, run like hell--"

" Tell _him_ I said to go to hell!" Bella growled, " And stop talking to me!"

" Oh, Bella. Why are you so mean?" Emmett teashed, "We're like family!"

" Oh yea? Well in my books _family_ doesn't leave a member alone and unprotected when there's a psyco red-head out to kill her!" Bella said waving her arms hysterically.

Emmet's eyes darkened, " Red-head? You say Victoria?"

" Yeah, now drop it, Emmett, before I make you drop it." Bella sped up and raced to the coach, asking to leave class early because she felt light headed.

Bella changed back into her school uniform and waited for the end of school bell to ring. When it did, she gathered her things in her arms and headed to her locked. She got her homework from inside her loced and stuffed it into her black book bag. She slung the strap over her right shoulder before walking out to her car.

" Hey, guys. Chase got detention, so I'm going to go bust him out. Wait here for Caden and Mac." Bella told Tristan adn Abby as she met them at the car.

They nodded and Bella threw her bag into her car before heading off to Chase's math classroom. On the way, she undid another button of her blouse, loosened her tie a little more. She popped in a piece of gum as she reached for the handle. Taking a deep breath and shivering in dusgust, Bella entered the classroom.

The classroom was empty except for Chase, who sat in the back of the room, and Mr. Duvall, who sat at his desk in the front. The two looked up as Bella opened the door. Chase's reaction was relief. Mr. Duvall, on the other hand, looked dazed. Mr. Duvall had slick, thinning black hair. Despite the lack of it, he had somehow managed to style the little he had ina a comb over. His gut hung out ever so slightly from under his shirt and his beady little eyes, seemingly miniscule compared to his large glasses, roamed Bella's body.

Bella resisted the urge to run from the room screaming and instead put on the best smile she could muster, " Hello, Mr. Duvall."

" H-Hello...B-B-Bella." Mr. Duvall pushed his glasses up using the nose bridge and smiled a wavering smile.

" So, listen. I have a small problem." Bella said as she sat in a desk in front of Mr. Duvall's, crossing her arms on the desk and leaning forward, " Chase is my ride home today, and I have plans tonight, so do you think that maybe, just this once, you could let him off?"

Mr. Duvall gulped, " N-now, now, B-Bella. I already told your brother, no exc-c-cuses."

Bella slumped a little and stuck out her lower lip, " Pleease, it would mean soo much to me."

Mr. Duvall eyed Bella for a second, " Well, I _suppose_ th--"

" Thank you!" Bella smiled and jumped up, racing out the door before he could reconsider.

Chase and Bella sped out of the building as Mr. Duvall stepped out of the classroom and called after them. Once outside, Chase wrapped his arms around Bella's waist from behind and twirled her around in circles in the air. Bella shrieked in laughter until her put her down. Her smiled fell as she looked across the lawn.

They had come out on the opposite side of the school as where Tristan and Abby were. Across the large courtyard was Caden, standing protectively in front of Mackenzie. The five Cullens stood in front of them while four human boys stood facing the Cullens. Bella watched as Emmett took a menacing step towards the humans, and they ran screaming. The five Cullens waited until they were out of sight before they turned to Caden, who kept his stance in front of Mackenzie.

" Are you crazy, kid? You could have ruined everything!" Rosalie scolded as she stood slightly behind Emmett.

" Rosalie, leave him be." Alice yelled, then turned to Caden, " So you're Bella's...b-brother huh?"

" I never said that." Caden growled, clenching his fists.

" Well are you realted yo her?" Emmett asked loudly.

" None of your business!" Caden yelled, his eyes coal black.

" Listen, kid. We just want to know if you're related to her." Jasper said, the calmest in the group.

" And I told you to got o hell!" Caden yelled, " You don't need to see her _or_ talke to her."

Emmett and Jasper spun around and grabbed Edward immediately, holding him back as Edward let out a feral snarl.

In a flash Bella stood in front of Caden, her eyes coal black, " Stay the hell away from my family."

Edwards eyes lightened as he saw Bella, " Bella?"

" Bella!" Alice said, relieved, " We were trying to help them. Some human kids were picking on them and we scared them off."

Bella turned to look over her shoulder at Caden, " Was it the same ones from before?" Caden nodded and Bella turned back to the Cullens, her words cold, " Thank you so much for your _concern_ but they can handle themselves."

Edward's eyes widened, then narrowed, " Oh, yeah. Sure they can. Those two would have ripped those kids apart if it wasn't for us!"

" Don't you dare assume you know them!" Bella growled, taking a step forward. Her eyes were the darkest anyone had ever seen, little flashes of light, like lightening, sparked in the depths of her eyes.

Chase reached out and grabbed her upper arm, " Bella, let it go. We should get going."

"Yeah, he's not worth it." Caden begged, tugging on Bella's arm.

Edward growled and took a step forward. Before anyone could do anything Bella drew her right arm back. She slammed her palm into Edward's chest, senging him flying into a tree about fifty feet away. Without a second glance, Bella grabbed Mackenzie's hand and walked away, leaving behind five stunned vampires.

Bella reached the cars and found Tristan and Abby sitting, looking extremely bored. They looked up and saw the look on Bella's face. Abby stood up, " What happened?"

" Bella sent that Cullen kid flying into a tree! It was amazing!" Caden said enthusiastically then looked up at Bella with respect, " You are the coolest!"

Bella smirked as her eyes returned to their normal topaz color. She opened the door to Chase's car for Mackenzie and Caden to get in. Tristan climbed into the front seat of Chase's car while Chase ducked into the driver's seat. Abby hopped over the door into Bella's Ferrari (a convertible) and checked her hair in her mirror. As Bella was aboout to climb into the driver's seat, she sensed Alice running towards her. Bella sighed in annoyance and turned aroound. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were standing by the school, about 30 yards away. Edward looked hurt, sad, and ashamed. The others looked stunned. Alice, probably being the only brave one, was running towards her. She stopped just before she hit Bella's car.

" Bella, we're sorry for interfering, but we did what we thought was right." Bella explained, admiring Bella's car.

" Like I said before. Thanks for your concern, but my family can handle themselves." Bella said through gritted teeth.

" But, Bella, they're so young. They can't _possibly_ have the self control that--" Alice tried to explain.

" They have better self control than I do, Alice." Bella said, her tone dangerously calm, " I know that for a fact."

Before Alice could respond, Bella had gotten into her car, started it, backed out, and was flying out of the parking lot, Chase close behind. When they got home, Bella immediately ran upstairs quickly. She got out a small duffel bag and threw some clothes into it. She changed out of her school uniform and into jeans and a black T-shirt before racing down to the family room, where Damien sat working.

Bella opened her mouth to speak, " Damien?"

Damien looked up. He glanced at Bella, then the bag, then up to her face, smiling reassuringly, " How long will you be gone?"

Relief washed over Bella, " I'll be back Friday, around five or six."

Damien nodded his head, " Ok, be careful. And Bella?"

Bella stopped walking out of the room and glanced over her shoulder, " Yeah?"

" You're going to have to face them."

" I know." Bella said quielty.

" I met Dr. Cullen today. I invited them over Friday night." Damien explained.

Bella sighed, " I understand...and I'll be here, I promise."

Damien nodded curtly before going back to his work.

Bella took that as an end to the conversation and ran out to her car. She sped back down the gravel driveway and through the town. She got onto the highway and headed for one of her most favorite places on the planet...Forks.


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome Back

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all sooo much for the reviews. The mean so much to me. This chapter and the next are going to mainly be explanation chapters. I'm already half done with the next chapter so expect an update pretty soon. I won't promise that It'll be updated again today, but i will try! Ok, well read and enjoy!**

A small smile spread across Bella's face as she parked alongside the curb in front of a house after about a day of driving. She looked up and her small smile changed into a grin. It had been a while since she had been home, about six months actually. Charlie's green truck, which had replaced his cruiser when he retired, sat in the driveway, the rain washing away the dirt.

Bella took the keys out of the ignition and zipped up her tracket. She flipped up her hood before opening the car door and sprinting, at a human pace, through the rain to the shelter of the covered porch. Without hesitation she reached forward and knocked on the door.

Inside the house, Bella could hear the sounds of a basketball game playing on the television. She heard someone get up from a lay-z-boy recliner, grumbling as he shuffled to the door. A few seconds later, the door was pulled open. In the door frame stood a slightly shocked old man. His short, thinning gray hair stuck out randonly on top of his head. His wrinkled face only wrinkled more as he matched Bella's grin, pulling her into a hug.

" Oh, Bella. It's been a while." He sighed as he pulled away from the hug and stepped to the side so that Bella could come in, " Come in. Come in."

Bella smiled at Charlie, " Thanks, Dad."

Bella followed Charlie to the living room, where he was tidying it up a bit, " Sorry for the mess. I wasn't expecting company. I was just about to make a sandwhich. Do you want anything to eat?"

Bella smiled and cocked her head to the side, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

" Oh, sorry. Stupid question." Charlie smiled sheepishly.

" It's okay, Dad. Let me make you something." Bella smiled happily, " It's been a long time since I cooked."

" Oh, no. I couldn't ask--"Charlie protested.

" Nonsense, Dad. You relax while I make you dinner. It'll be just like old times."

This time, Charlie cocked his head to the side, raising his eyebrow as he chuckled.

Bella giggled, "Ok, _almost_ like olf times. Now sit and enjoy the game."

Charlie reluctantly obeyed while Bella went to the kitchen. She searched a few cabinets before finally deciding on making spicy chicken tacos. Bella pulled out all the ingredients and started cooking the chicken, smiling lightly as she realized how much she had missed cooking.

As Bella was finishing, Charlie came in a sniffed, " Mmmmm, smells good."

Bella smiled and put the food on the table, watching as he ate it eagerly. Charlie chewed thoughfully for a second before swallowing and looking at Bella with a smile, " So.. to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? Not that I'm not happ to see you or anything...It's just...I can tell when something's bothering you."

Bella cmiled as memories came flooding back to her, " I never could get anything past you."

XXXXX Flashback XXXXX

Bella slipped silently into her room and looked around one last time. She, Damien, and chase had just fniished faking her death and now she had come back to her room for some personal items she knew she couldn't spend eternity without.

Bella pulled out an empty, black duffel bag and began packing pictures, certain articles of clothing, favorite pieces of jewelry, and other sentimental objects. When she was halfway done, Bella heard a floorboard creak behind her.

Bella froze, then whipped around, coming face to face with a wide-eyed Charlie.

" B...Bella?" Charlie gasped, then rushed forward, gathering her into his arms, " I knew it wasn't true. I knew you didn't leave me."

If Bella could've cried, she would have broken down right then and there, "D-Dad? What are you doing here?"

" They called me down to the accident sight," Charlie said then frowned, " How...how are you...how did you s-survive?"

Bella sighed, " Dad, I can-t t--"

" Bull shit. Don't you lie to me, Bella." Charlie said sternly, shocking Bella with his language, which showed just how serious he was.

Bella was about to protest , but sighed in defeat, " Fine, but you have to swear not to tell anyone...not even Mom."

Charlie held up his hand, " I swear."

Bella sighed and launched into her tale, " Well, it all started when I met Edward..."

XXXXX End Flashback XXXXX

" No, you couldn't." Charlie chuckled, " Now spill."

Bella smiled, " I'm just...confused."

Charlie waited a few seconds for her to continue, " About?" He pressed,

" A lot. I mean, the Cullens moved into our town..._all_ of them, and I just don't know what to do. After everything that happened, I should hate them. I _do_ hate them, but I just..." Bella shook her head, " Now that I see them again..."

" So then forgive the," Charlie offered.

" I want to, Dad. I really do, but I don't know if I can. The hurt me...so much. And now they just come back and expect me to welcome them back into my life with open arms?" Bella frowned.

" Sweetie, they don't know everything that happened." Charlie reasoned softly.

" I know, but...I just... I don't want to get hurt again." Bella put her head in her hands.

" Bella, Bella, Bella." Charlied placed a hand on her shoulder, "You are not the same girl you were back then. You are stronger and more independent. There is now way anyone can hurt you if you realize this now."

Bella let a small smiled spread across her face, then giggled, " You know, you're getting much betetr at these whole father-daughter talks."

" Practice makes perfect." Charlie smiled, then yawned, " Oh, boy. I should really get to bed. How long are you staying?"

" I have to leave Thursday afternoon. I promised Damien I'd be back for a meeting with the Cullens." Bella rolled her eyes.

" Well, that sounds very exciting." Charlied kissed Bella's forehead before making his was to his room, upstairs.

" Do you need some help?" Bella called worriedly as Charlie slowly made his way up the stairs, resting after every one.

Charlie chuckled, " No, that's okay. I move fast enough."

" You know, Dad. Damien could--" Bella was interrupted.

" I told you before, Bella. I'm happy with my fate." Charlie smirked, then went back to climbing the staircase.

Bella returned the smile as she remembered one of her visits with Charlie about twenty years ago.

XXXXX Flashback XXXXX

Charlie let out a hacking cough into his napkin before turning to Bella, " Sorry about that."

" It's no problem, " Bella looked thoughtful for a second, " Um, Dad? Can I talk to you about something serious?"

Charlie frowned, " Sure, go ahead."

" Ok. So i was talking with Damien the other day and he said that, if you wanted him to, he could...change you." Bella finished hopefully, looking for Charlie's reaction.

To Bella's surpirse, Charlie smiled and shook his head, " Bella, Bella, Bella. Don't you see? I'm not afraid to die."

" I know that, it's just--"

" Bella." Charlie said softly," Let me explain something. You are the most important thing in my life. I mean, if it wasn't for you, I don't think I would have survived this long. As much as you think you need me, there's still someone who needs me even more."

Bella frowned, " Who?"

Charlie smiled softly, " Your mother. I mean, think about it. She is probably up there tearing heaven to pieces trying to find you. I'm the only person who can explain everything to her."

Bella smiled sadly, remembering that she was never able to say good-bye to Renee, " Are...are you sure?"

" Positive." Charlie smiled.

" Ok, but the offer still stands, you know. It will until you...well, you know." Bella couldn't bring herself to say the word 'die'.

" Yes, I know, but i would rather live for only one more week than to have to go through eternity without chocolate cake." Charlie joked, and Bella laughed.

XXXXX End Flashback XXXXX

Bella stood and decided to keep herself busy. She beagn cleaning the entire house at a human pace, seeing as how she had the entire night until Charlie would wake up. She cleaned the entire first floor in about five hours, then make her way up the stairs.

Bella stopped at the last stair and turned to the left. She slowly walked to the one room she had only entered twice in all her fifty years as a vampire...her old bedroom. She paused with her hand on the doorknob before pushing the door open and stepping inside, closing the door behind her softly.

Charlie hadn't changed her room onebit. It still had the same bed quilt. It still smelled the same, still looked the same, still reminded Bella of all the time she had spent with Edward,

Bella sat Indian style on her bed, and hugged her pillow to her chest as she remembered the last time she had seen Edward, or any of the Cullens.

XXXXX Flashback XXXXx

Bella smiled as Alice pulled back from her hug, " Alice, what's gotten into you? I'll see you tomorrow."

Alice smiled, almost sadly, " Right...tomorrow. Sure...Bella, you're my best friend ever, like a sister."

" Good to know." Bella frowned, " You might want to catch up with the others."

Alice turned and saw that the other Cullens, minus Edward, were waiting at the edge of the meadow for Alice to join them. All looked sad. Esme couldn't even look at Bella. Alice ran to them and looked back at Bella, before running out of the meadow.

Bella giggled and turned to Edwards, " What's gotten into her?"

Edward smiled softly and kissed Bella gently on the lips, " Nothing, love."

Bella sighed sontentedly as Edward pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the top of her head. Bella gently lay her head against Edward's chest as Edward stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

Bella frowned and looked up at him, " What's wrong?"

" Nothing." Edwards said softly.

" You're not leaving again, are you? I though you learned your lesson with the whole Italy thing. I swear if you--" Bella was cut off when Edward firmly pressed his lips to hers.

Bella's heart sped up. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, knotting her hands in his hair.

To Bella's surprise, Edward didn't pull back. Instead he cupped her head with his hand, tilting it back slightly and deepening the kiss. Edward's tongue briefly explored Bella's mouth before he pulled back, leaving a completely dazed Bella.

Bella opened her eyes slowly, " W...w...wow." She breathed.

Edward chuckled," Come on. Lets get you home. You're supposed to be grounded, remember?"

Still in a daze, Bella climbed onto Edward's back before smiling slightly, tightening her grip around his neck as he sprinted towards her house. Bella squeezed her eyes shut and buried her head into the crook of his neck as the cold night air blew her hair around crazily.

Before long, Edward had lept up to Bella's window and effortlessly pulled her off his back, placing her in her room.

" Aren't...aren't you staying?" Bella frowned when she realized Edwardwas still crouched on her windowsill.

" Hunting." Edwards replied simply.

Bella's frown deepedn, " But you just went last night."

For the first tiome ever, Bella say edwards hesiatate, " Er...right. I meant Jasper. He wants me to go with him. So I told him I would."

" Oh, well then I'll just meet you at your house tomorrow morning." Bella smiled.

" No!" Edwards shouted and was met with Bella's hurt eyes, " I mean, no. I'll come get you."

" Okay." Bella said warily.

" Great." Edward said, forcing a smile. Her kissed her soflty, " Goodbye, Bella."

Bella opened her eyes to say good-bye to him, but he had already left, leaving Bella's open window empty.

After a couple hours, Bella fell into a restless sleep. She woke up a few hours later and heard Charlie downstairs, getting trady for his fishing trip for the day. Bella rolled over and stared at her wall. Hours passed by like minutes until it was about noon.

Making up her mind, Bella decided she would go to Edward's. She took a fast shower and then dressed comfortably. Since it would be fairly warm that day, she wore a plain, orange racer-back wife beater with light, frayed jean shorts. She slipped on her black flip flops before heading out to her truck.

Bella's truck roared to life and Bella pulled out of the driveway. She drove the familiar route to the Cullen's house. Before long, and after only passing it once in her haste, Bella turned into the Cullens' driveway.

Bella stopped her truck and opened the door. She stepped out and began making her way to the house. She was waiting for the door to be flung open by Edward or Alice, but it never was. Frowning, Bella reached for the door. Instead of knocking, she pushed the door open and stepped in.

Bella's mouth dropped. The house was completely empty from what she could see. She imemdiatly ran through the house calling out the names of every single Cullen family member. The last room Bella checked was Edward's. The slight hope Bella had had immediately left her. This room too, like the rest of the house, was empty.

A tear rolled down Bella's cheek as she slowly walked towards the window, feeling nothing. She looked out the window sadly. She turned to look away but did a double take. In the bright sunlight she saw something shimmering at the edge of the woods.

" Edward?" Bella whispered, then felt hopeful once again, " Edward!"

Not wanting to lose sight of him, Bella did the only thing she could think of. She opened the window and climbed out onto a tree branch right next to his window. She carefully made her way down the tree with few problems. When she reached the last branch, her foot slipped.

Bella fell, expecting cold, hard arms to catch her like they had done some many times before. What she didn't expect was for her butt to meet the cold, hard ground.

" Oww." Bella groaned, then shot up as she saw the shimmering person head into the woods, " Wait! Edward, please!"

Edward never turned around, just kept walking, leading Bella further into the woods while staying far enough ahead so that she couldn't really see him.

Tears were streaming down Bella's face as she stepped into a small clearing, losing sight of Edward, " EDWARD?!? Please, don't leave me. Not again. Please!"

XXXXX End Flashback XXXXX

Bella looked at the clock and saw that Charlie would be getting up soon. She hopped off the bed and made her way down to the kitchen, ready to make breakfast for Charlie before he could complain about how she 'spoiled' him.

Bella spent all of that day catching up with Charlie, swapping storied about what had been going on in the last six months. Before long, it was time for Bella to leave.

" Come back soon, Bells." Charlie smiled as he drew back from the hug, " Bring the others, too."

" I will. Mac'll probably _kill_ me for not bringing her this time," Bella smiled before getting into her car, " Bye."

The drive back to her home took less time than Bella had imagined. When she pulled into her driveway, she groaned when she saw the two Cullen's cars parked in front of her house, Bella gathered up her courage as she pulled her car into the garage and walked slowly into the house through the garage entrance.

The minute she entered the house, Bella lost her nerve completely. Bella bolted up the stairs to her room, and threw herself onto the bed.

In the family room, the Owens and Cullens had already started their meeting.

" So where _is_ Bella?" Alice asked curiously, looking at each of the Owens.

" That is Bella's business to tell you." Damien responded, " I'm not trying to be rude, but if she wants you to know, she'll tell you."

Edward was about to say something when the heard the garage entrance door open. Bella's smell hit Edward like a ton of bricks, but surprisingly she never appeared in the room. Instead the heard a thump come from soemwhere upstairs. Edwards frowned and looked at Damien.

Damien, however, smirked. He turned to Chase and nodded. Chase got up and saluted, then sprinted up the stairs. A few seconds later, Bella's yells could be heard downstairs, probably across town too.

" Chase, if you don't put me down _right now_ I will seriously hurt you!" Bella yelled, " Chase! Are you listening to me! Put...Me. DOWN!!!"

The Owens and Cullens all looked up to see Chase enter the room smirking, Bella thrown over his shoulder as she pounded her fists into his back, surprisingly making Chase wince more than once.

" You fucking shithead!! Put me down of I will kick you ASS!" Bella shouted.

" Language, Bella." Damien warned, his eyes sparkling with amusement,

Bella looked sideways and froze, smiling sheepishly, " Sorry, Damien...HEY!"

Chase threw Bella onto the couch, " Ugh, you weigh a ton. Have I ever told you that?"

Bella crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her tongue out at Chase.

" Bella!" Mack said angrily as she stood in front of Bella, her hands on her hips, " How come you didn't take me to see Grandpa with you?"

" Sorry, Mac." Bella sighed as she pulled Mac onto her lap, " Next time I'll take you. I promise."

" Umm, Grandpa?" Carlisle spoke up confused.

" Yeah, Charlie." Mac replied happily, not noticing how the Cullens immediatly got tense.

" So Charlie's a...well, I mean. You changed him?" Esme asked.

" Nope." Bella answered truthfully as the Cullens looked shocked.

Damien sighed and rubbed his forehead, "This could take awhile. Why don't you just ask us what you want to know, and we'll answer."


	5. Chapter 5 Explanations

**A/N: Omg I am so sorry that this update was so late! I just had a really busy week. WIth school, and volleyball practice it's been CRAZY!! Well, thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. I will try to update again this weekend, but I have a tournament all day tomorrow, and the Superbowl is on Sunday. Usually, I would watch the game and update a story at the same time, but since the Chicago Bears (WOOT WOOT GO BEARS! yes im from chicago lol) are in it, I'm gonna be at parties and glued to a television, but I will try. Other than that, enjoy the chapter and update please! Thanks!**

" Sounds like a deal." Carlisle answered, " So first tell us about Charlie."

Damien hesitated, then looked at Bella, who nodded slightly, before continuing, " Well, it started when we faked Bella's death."

Damien explained to the Cullens how Charlie knew about their secret, and how Bella would visit him as often as she could. When he finished, the Cullens were all nodding understandingly while Bella tickled Mackenzie.

" So then...how did..." Alice sighed, " How did...umm when...wh--"

" When was I changed?" Bella asked, making a goofy face at Mackenzie, while Alice nodded sheepishly, " The morning after you left...a little ways from your old house."

" What?!?" Edward yelled, standing up from his seat on the couch.

Bella looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, " Oh, please. Sit your ass down."

Edwards opened his mouth to retort, but then sat down instead looking angry and slightly sad.

" Um, Bella?" Esme asked softly, " Will you tell us what happened?"

Bella nodded and Esme sent her a soft smile, which Bella did not return.

XXXXX Flashback (right after Bella follows Edward into the woods) XXXXX

Bella sank to the ground crying, hugging her knees to her chest. She wasn't sure how long she sat there, but she heard a twig snap after what seemed like minutes, even though it had been hours and was already dark.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" A familiar voice asked coldly.

Before Bella could look up, she found herself being roughly thrown across the clearing, hitting the ground with a sickening thud before rolling painfully into a tree. Bella moaned and brought her hand to the back of her head. She ran a hand through her hair and felt a warm, sticky liquid...her own blood.

Before she knew what was happening, Bella was lifted off the ground by the front of her shirt, held high above Victoria's head. Surprisingly, Bella didn't even struggle.

" I'm going to kill you, you little bitch." Victoria growled, but recieved no reaction.

" Then do it already." Bella said unemotionally.

" Oh, I will. I promise." Victoria smirked evilly, but still got no reaction from her prey.

" Promises mean nothing to me. They are broken too easily. Swear on Jame's grave that you will kill me...and aren't just getting my hopes up." Bella answered with no emotion as she stared blankely back at Victoria, who was suddenly extremely pissed.

With a growl, Victoria slammed Bella into the ground, leaving a deep dent in the earth from the force she had used. Bella thought she heard a bone snap, and a searing pain in her leg told her she had heard right.

" Oh, you'll get your wish, bitch." Victoria lifted Bella again and threw her into a nearby tree, then was in front of Bella, who lay motionless on the ground, in less than a second, " And for having the nerve to say James name I'll make it extra painful."

With that, Victoria sunk her teeth into Bella's neck, waiting for a cry of pain to escape Bella's lips, but it never did. Instead silent tears streamed down Bella's cheeks, not thinking about the physical pain, just the pain in her heart. Only one thought ran through her head, '_Why Edward? Why did you leave me here?'_

After about thirty seconds, Victoria was ripped off and thrown clear across the meadow before she could finish the job. Standing protectively in front of Bella was a young girl, barely six years old, her red hair whipping around her face, making her seem more dangerous than a six year old should.

" Mind your business, kid. Find your own meal." Victoria growled, wiping Bella's blood from around her mouth with the back of her hand.

" Leave her alone." The girl snarled.

Victoria growled and bared her teeth, getting up and charging towards the little girl. She was barely half way across the meadow when another vampire collided with her from the side, tackling her to the ground. His short black hair was gelled into spikes, making him seem tougher, his large muscles rippled as he stood up in front Victoria snarling.

" Don't you dare touch my sister." He growled and tackled Victoria once more.

The two fought for about a minute before the dark haired boy kicked her hard, sending Victoria to the ground, " Now, Mackenzie!"

The little girl raise her right arm. Fire shot out of the palm of her hand, hitting Victoria square in the chest, who was immediately engulfed in the flames. In a matter of seconds, Victoria was nothing but a pile of ash. With her other arm, the girl waved it through the air, creating a breeze that scattered the ashes.

The young girl cautiously made her way to Bella, seeming unaffected by the blood, " Hi, my name is Mackenzie. That's my brother Chase. We'll take good care of you."

Bella nodded weakly as pain seared through her body. Bella gasped in pain, then let out a blood curdling scream as she squeezed her eyes shut. The last thing she heard before she passed out was the young girl yell, " Damien! Come here quick!"

XXXXX End Flashback XXXXX

The Cullens stared back and forth between Bella, Mackenzie, and Chase, shocked. Alice opened her mouth, then shut it before opening it again, only to shut it once more.

Bella smirked as she hugged Mackenzie, " Now you know why I said she had better self-control than I do. She met a half dead human in the woods, alone, and was able to not eat me...well drink me, whatever."

Edward looked shocked, then angry, " Why the hell did you follow me?"

Bella raised her eyebrows, " Did you _really_ expect me not to?"

" Um, I hate to interrupt, but, " Carlile paused, " How...how did you send fire from your hand?"

Damien chuckled and looked at Mackenzie fondly, " Mackenzie's gift is that she can control the elements. Earth, wind, fire and water. She's really quit good at it."

Mackenzie smiled a toothy grin, " Yep, I am, but not as good as Bella."

Carlisle frowned, " Do you have the same gift Bella?"

" Yes..." Bella paused, " And no."

Bella sent Damien a pleading look. Damien took the hint and took it from there, " Bella has an extremely...rare gift. For one, most vampire gifts that involve messing with her mind, don't work on her. She can also copy a vampire's gift if he or she comes into contact with her. It works the same way if someone tries to use their gift on her. Then Bella's able to use that gift whenever she wants to."

Alice's eyebrows scrunched together, " Wait...I'm confused about something."

" Now, I expected confusion, but not from you Alice, " Bella absentmindedly braided Mackenzie's hair, " I was actually expecting Rosalie to be the one confused."

" Hey!" Rosalie looked angry.

" What?" Bella snapped, effectively shutting Rosalie up, " That's what I thought."

" What confuses you, Alice?" Damien continued, shooting Bella a look that clearly said 'behave'.

Alice shook her head, " No, not like that. It's just...when we were in school...and I grabbed your arm...is that what happened?"

Bella nodded her head, " Yep."

" Oh...so it's painful?" Alice's eyes were sympatheic.

" Very." Bella met Alice's gaze, smiling so slightly that Alice was wondering if she had imagined it.

Surprisingly, Carlisle let out a small laugh, shaking his head back and forth, " I can only imagine what Aro, Marcus, and Caius would do if they knew about you."

" They know." Bella replied, making another goofy face at Mackenzie, ignoring the gasp of surprise from Esme, " They came about thirty years ago. You know, checking to make sure you kept your promise."

" And they...they let you go?" Carlisle asked in shock, " They didn't try to take you with them?"

" They tried, " Chase smirked at Bella, " But as you can see, it definetly didn't work."

" So you fought off the Volturi? Just the seven of you?" Emmett asked, in shock.

" Pretty much, " Caden shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing.

" Maybe I should...explain our family." Damien suggested and Carlisle nodded, " Hmph, where to begin."

" Start at the beginning, when you changed them all." Esme leaned forward in her seat like a child being told a bedtime story.

Damien nodded his head, " All right. Well I'm the oldest. I personally don't remember anything from the time before I woke up as a vampire. All i know is that I woke up in the care of a vampire named Vincent. He, too, was a 'vegetarian' and helped me overcome my desire for human blood. My gift, well not really a _gift_ more like an ability that I have acquired, is that I can sense vampires that are about up to ten miles away. Next came Caden."

Damien gestured to Caden, who waved, then continued, " Caden was diagnosed with cancer. He was about ten when I changed him, but I had known him for about a year before that. He's a smart boy. I knew that changing him would probably help someone in someway, whether he discovered the cure for some disease, or invented something. Just look at him now. Ask him any question, he'll have the answer. He's studying away, twenty-four-seven. Next came Chase."

Chase stood and did a bow, " Thank you. Thank you. Please, hold your applause."

Damien rolled his eyes, " Chase, the family clown, was a victim of the plague, a little over twenty years old I believe. I don't know what it was, but something about him just screamed 'change him.' Obviously, I did. Chase doesn't have an actual gift. He's just very, very strong. Abby...Abigail, came next."

Abby flashed a quick smile before looking out the window, bored out of her mind.

" Abby, like me, doesn't remember her human life. I found her in the woods one day when I was hunting. She had already been changed when she was fifteen and I thought that maybe she would be a good match for Chase. I took her in, and well...those two definetly weren't a match made in heaven. I was kind of worried about her. She didn't seem...happy. Then Tristan came along..."

Tristan raised a hand, telling the Cullens where he was.

" Tristan was a human. Theire whole story is...well to be honest is almost like Bella and Edward's was. When he was sixteen, we changed him so that he and Abby could be together. Tristan's power is telekenesis, while Abby can control the weather. Let's see, who's next...ah Mackenzie."

Mackenzie smiled and waved happily, " Yay! My turn!"

Damien smiled fondly, " Yes, your turn. I found Mackenzie one day in the woods. Another vampire had already drank both her parents dry. By the time I had gotten there...well I was barely able to save her, but I managed. You already know her power. Last, but not least, came Bella. You already know her power and story, so I think I can just leave it at that."

" So you all fought off the Volturi?" Rosali asked nonbelievingly.

" Yea." Caden spoke up.

" It was tough, " Abby said, smiling slightly at Bella, " But _no one_ messes with the Owens family."

" Damn straight!" Chase said, causing Bella to laugh.

It was silent for a moment while the Cullens digested all the information they had just recieved. Alice bit her lip, then glanced at Edward. She was about to say something, but Edward beat her to it.

" What about Charlie? Won't they kill him for knowing about us?" Edwards asked, looking between Bella, Damien, and Chase.

Bella's eyes darkened at the thought as she spoke through gritted teeth, " They wouldn't dare!"

" But how can you be sure?" Edward stood up.

Mackenzie jumped off Bella's lap as Bella shot out of her seat, " If they so much as _think_ about killing him I would kill them before they got within twenty miles of him!"

" Somehow, I don't think that scares them!" Edward shouted.

" Well then, you obviously don't know me or what I'm capable of!" Bella yelled, taking a menacing step forward and poking Edward in the chest.

Big mistake. The minute Bella's finger came in contact with Edward, she felt the familiar pain searing through her head. She felt as if something inside her head was trying to burst her skull open from the inside. Bella fell to the floor, clutching her head. Jasper, not used to feeling this much pain from someone, clutched his own head and fell to the floor. In a matter of seconds, the pain was gone. Jasper took a shakey breath, looking at Bella with concern written across his face.

Bella growled and punched a nearby wall, leaving a huge dent.

" Bella." Damien warned, but that wasn't the voice Bella was concentrating on.

_She thinks she can protect Charlie when she can't control her own temper?_ Edward thought, then saw Bella slowly turn to glare at him, _Oh shit. She heard._

" Damn right I heard! I can protect Charlie and I will. Like I said you have no idea what I'm capable of!" Bella yelled, clenching her fists.

" It doesn't matter what you're capable of, Bella! I doubt that three, century old vampire men are afraid of killing a human just because a teenage girl says not to!" Edwards yelled and Bella's eyes got even darker, which had seemed impossible a moment before.

Bella let out a string of cuss words and would have lept at Edward if Chase hadn't wrapped his arms around her waist, dragging her to the far side of the large room, whispering calming words into her ear. Edwards felt a familiar surge of jealousy when he realized that he wanted to be the one to calm Bella down, holding her close. The Cullens all stood up while the Owens remained seated, used to the familiar outbursts Bella had whenever someone doubted her ability to protect Charlie. Charlie was a touchy subject for Bella. She was extremely protective of him, considering he was her last living relative, and would not let anyone even think of talking bad about him. It was just Edward's luck that he had brought up possibly Bella's greatest fear, losing Charlie.

The doorbell rang and Tristan zoomed off, probably reaching the door before whoever it was had removed their finger from the button. The people in the room's attention was drawn back to the previous fight when a glass vase broke. They turned to see Chase struggling to hold back Bella, who was kicking and punching every inch she could reach of him, despite being held with her back to his chest.

" Damien--OOF. Some help-OW...please?" Chase gasped out.

Damien rushed forward and put a hand on either side of Bella's head, " Bella. Calm down."

"I will not calm down! He left me and then comes back thinking he knows me?!?! After fifty fucking years! And then he doubts my ability to protect my own father?" Bella said as she continued struggling to get out of Chase's grip, " There is no was in _hell_ that I will calm down!"

" Bella, you have already put another hole in a wall, I do not want to have to buy another TV or couch because you couldn't control your anger." Damien frowned.

Bella stopped struggling, taking a deep breath. Her eyes were still dangerously dark, " Sorry everyone. I shouldn't have blown up like that. It's just...Charlie is a very touchy subject with me."

" It's okay, dear. Don't you worry."Esme smiled soflty , before narrowing her eyes at Edward and slapping him upside the head.

" Ow!" Edwards groaned while the rest of the Cullens relaxed, Rosalie even cracking a smile.

Damien frowned as he noticed the color of Bella's eyes, still pitch black, " Bella."

" I know. I know. I can't help it. I just need to hit something." Bella clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

Damien nodded to Chase, who restrained Bella again, just in case, with his arms around her waist. Edward resisted the urge to growl, squeezing the arm of the couch so hard that Alice had to pry his fingers off of it, for fear of ruining Damien's couch.

Bella groaned, " Chase, just let me go outside and knock over a few trees...please?"

" I think I have a better idea." Tristan said, reentering the room.

Damien frowned, " Who was at the door, Tristan?"

" It was just Mr. Jones, " Tristan fixed Bella with a hard glare, " Apparently he heard Bella yelling all the way over on the other side of town...10 miles away! He just came by to make sure everything was okay."

" Oh, " Damien nodded, then frowned, " Wait. What did you tell him."

" Oh, well in case he asks you, you bought Bella a really loud sound system, complete with a kareoke thing that Bella just _had_ to try out the second she opened it. Of course, she and Chase started arguing and the microphone picked it up." Tristan sighed and shook his head slowly, " You guys are lucky I could think of something on the spot."

Abby scoffed, " Oh, puh-lease. You, Tristan, are a natural born liar."

Tristan glared, " Either way, I saved your butt, Bella."

" Yea, yea. You're a God." Bella said hurriedly, rolling her eyes, " Now what were you saying about a better idea than knocking down trees?"

Tristan looked thoughtful for a second, then smiled, " Oh, yea. I think I know something to do to...'relieve' your anger instead of shattering those poor, innocent trees, and it involves everyone in this room."

Everyone looked at Tristan expectantly. Abby, the one who got annoyed with his silence the quickest, finally snapped, " What?"

Tristan smiled, " Well, lets just say that a storm is moving in...if you catch my drift."

A smiled spread across Bella's face as she nodded her head slowly, " Game time...Cullens vs. the Owens."

" Uhh, game time?" Jasper asked.

Chase grinned like a madmad, " Baseball! Heck yes!!"


	6. Chapter 6 The Game

**A/N: Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews. Sorry it took so long for the update, I was upset after the Superbowl, (Grossman SUCKS!!!) but i'm good now. Oh well, hope you enjoy the next chapter. I might not be able to update this one until this weekend, I have another story that I'm trying to finish so that I can focus more on this one and writing a sequel to my story 'Living a Double Life'. I will try to update it this weekend though, so read and review!!**

" Yay! Baseball!" Mackenzie cheered, bouncing up and down happily in her seat.

Bella looked over her shoulder from the passenger seat in Tristan's Hummer. Her gaze met Mackenzie's and she smiled before turning to the front, not bothering to say anything to Emmett or Alice, who sat on either side of Mackenzie.

" Hey Bella? Can I be on your team?" Mackenzie asked, smiling brightly.

Emmett and Alice both looked at the little girl with wide eyes, not sure how to tell her she was too little to play.

" Yes." Bella answered, cunfusing Emmett and Alice even more, " You _should_ be on the other team to make it fair, but we're playing family vs. family tonight."

Again, Alice and Emmett's jaws dropped. Tristan smirked, " Yeah, squirt, but we should split you guys up. Last time you two kicked our butts. You and your stupid powers."

" Wait. She's playing?" Emmett pointed to Mackenzie as he looked at Bella increduously.

Bella turned to him, puzzled, " Why wouldn't she?"

" Bec--" Alice started to protest, but Tristan cut her off.

" We're here." Tristan said, pulling over to the side of the road and into a samll meadow before turning off the engine.

Bella stepped out of the car, followed by Emmett, Alice, Mackenzie, and Tristan. They waited for a few seconds in silence until Abby pulled into the meadow driving Damien's Lexuz. Abby, Chase, Rosalie, and Jasper all stepped out of the car.

Abby slammed the door shut, " I hate that stupid car."

Chase however, was grinning like a madman, then took a deep breath, " Dude, I am so ready for this shit!"

" Hell yea!" Tristan agreed as they did a handshake, " You Cullens better watch yourselves."

" I think we can take you." Alice smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

" Big words for such a small vampire." Chase teased, then smiled, " I don't think you'll think that after you've seen Bella play."

" Bella?" Emmett laughed, " Oh, please. I could crush her with one hand."

Bella's eyebrows rose, " Oh, really? We'll just see about that."

Bella grinned, feeling like it was still old times. Of course, a black Mercedes pulled up at that exact moment, ruining her happy moment. Carlisle, Esme, Damien, Caden, and Edward all stepped out before gracefully making their way across the field.

" Uh, this field is a little small. Don't you think?" Edward chided.

Bella turned and Mackenzie jumped onto her back, " Follow me."

Before anyone could say anything, Bella was gone, tearing through the trees as Mackenzie squealed. Without hesitation, the Cullens and other Owens raced after her. To his surprise, Edward couldn't catch up with Bella. She was too fast, even for him. Jasper and Emmett realized this and burst out laughing as they ran. Even Esme wore a small smirk.

Bella continued running through the dense forest, picking her way carefully through the trees. After a few minutes, she reached an even thicker part of the forest. It looked like a thick wall of leaves. Without even slowing down, she crashed through the hedge-like wall and entered a huge, circular clearing with a diameter of about 4 miles. She heard the sounds of leaves rusteling behind her as 12 other vampires burst into the clearing. The entire clearing was lined by trees. The thick hedges grew around it for only about five miles. Across the clearing, the trees were dwarfed in comparison to the mountains behind them in the distance. The clouds above them looked ominous, promising rain.

Bella turned and nodded to Chase. Chase opened a duffel bag he had brough with and pulled out a can of white spray paint. He zoomed off, tracing the outlines of the extra large baseball field. While he did that, Bella pulled out ten aluminum bats, and a bag of baseballs. She threw them to the side then stood back up, smiling.

" Ready?" She asked, her eyes still dangerously dark.

" Bring it on." Alice smiled, rubbing her hands together.

" What about the rules?" Rosalie asked, raising an expectant eyebrow.

" There's only one rule." Bella smirked, " Anything goes, as long as you don't kill someone."

Rosalie's eyes widened and she gulped, " But...but.. you...I mean-"

Bella's eyebrows rose, " Oh, is Rosalie scared of Big Bad Bella?"

Rosalie narrowed her eyes and growled, " Fine, but guests get to bat first, bitch."

" Uhhh, I think _we_ should go first. Bella needs to hit something... soon." Mackenzie pointed out.

Everyone looked to Bella. Normally, someone growling at her and calling her a bitch would make Bella laugh. However, she was still angry about what Edward had said earlier. Her teeth were bared, flashing dangerously as she clenched her fists, forcing herself not to do anything rash.

" But--" Emmet tried to cut in. After a snarl ripped through Bella's throat, Emmett took off for the field yelling, " Ok. Bella can go first."

In a matter of seconds, the Cullens had all found their places. Rosalie crouched down behind the batter's box while Alice threw a few practice pitches. Esme stood at third base, stretching her amrs. Carlisle stood like a statue at first while Jasper, Edward, and Emmett played the outfield.

Bella picked up the thickest bat she could find. With graceful steps, she stepped up to the batter's box and glanced at Rosalie, who crouched about five feet behiond her.

" Let's see what ya got, Bella!" Emmett called from the outfield.

Bella glared in Emmett's direction. She met his gaze and kept eye contact . She felt Alice' s first pitch fly by her.

" Strike!" Rosalie yelled, throwing the ball back to Alice.

Bella just smirked and slightly raised her bat, switching her glare to meet Jasper's eyes, who was grinning. Bella felt the second pitch fly by her. She didn't even flinch.

" Strike two!" Rosalie yelled happily.

Bella's glare flickered to Edward. She hardened her glare and raised the bat higher. Alice pitched the ball. Without tearing her glare from Edward, Bella swung the bat.

Several things happened at once. The aluminum bat in Bella's hand shattered as Bella hit the baseball as hard as she could. The crack as the bat impacted the ball was the loudest sound any of the Cullens has ever heard, reverberating throughout the clearing. The Cullens clutched their ears, hissing. The players in the infield, Carlisle, Esme, and Alice, were all blown backwards off their feet after Bella swung the bat.

Alice sat up and looked at Bella with wide eyes. Rosalie fell backwards from her stance, landing on her butt with her jaw dropped.

Bella just smirked and skipped her way around the bases slowly. She smiled and did a little hop before landing on home base,

Tristan growled and went to the duffel bag, retrieving another ball, " Damn it, Bella. That's the 53rd ball you lost this month, and we've only played eight times!"

Bella just smirled and stuck her tongue out at him, her eyes back to a beautiful topaz.

" And the eleventh bat." Caden added.

Bella just turnd to the Cullens, who were slowly standing back up, " The score's 1 to nothing. Chase is up next."

Chase stepped up to bat, shaking with silent alughter. He shook his head back and forth, swinging at the first pitch. He knocked the ball over Edward's head, into the forest.

Edward disappeared into the thick forest for a few seconds before returning, a triumphant smile gracing his perfect face. In his hand, he clutched the baseball.

Chase growled and threw the bat to the ground, leaving a baseball-bat-shaped crater dented into the hard earth. Chase stomped away and stood next to Bella, growling at Edwrard.

The Owens gained six more runs before they had finally gotten their third out. The Owens quickly ran to their positions. Caden crouched about ten feet behind the batter's box while Makcenzie stood at the pitcher's mound, smiling innocently. Abby stood at first, filing her nails. Tristan stood at third, ready to play. Chase, Bella, and Damien took the outfield, smirking as Alice came up to bat.

Alice looked at Mackenzie and frowned, her thoughrts echoing inside Bella's head, 'Are they crazy? She's only six, she can't pitch!'

Bella smirked, " We'll see if you still think that once she strikes you out.

Alice simply smiled and raised the bat, waiting for Mackenzie to pitch. To Alice's surprise, Mackenzie didn't event try to discreetly pitch the ball. She held the ball at her shoulder, her head cocked to the side as she made eye contact with Caden. Smirking, Mackenzie raised her arm and threw the ball. A strong gust of wind, from Mackenzie of course, pushed the ball even faster, allowing it to whiz by a stunned Alice, straight into Caden's waiting hands.

Alice gaped, her eyes wide and jaw dropped after Mackenzie rapidly pitched two more stikes, " But...B-B-But, she can't do that! She used her gift! That's cheating!"

" I said anything goes, didn't I?" Bella smirked, " Stop gaping Alice, it's someone else's turn now."

Alice exhaled sharpely and handed the bat to Edward, who was up to bat next. With a resounding crack, Edward hit the ball. It bounced once on the ground before flying high over Tristan's head. Edward smirked as he made his way to first base, but his smirk fell as he realized something had changed. The ball was no longer heading to the outfield, but was instead heading back infield, towards Triatsn's outstretched hand. Edward slid to a stop at first base.

Tristan just turned to him and grinned, tapping his temple with his index finger, " Telekinetic."

Emmett stepped up next, making a plan in his head. He weighed his options and decided to hit the ball as far away from Tristan as possible, and as high as possible.

Mackenzie pitched the ball. Emmet swung the bat and a resounding crack echoed through the meadow as the ball soared high above anyone's reach. Emmett sped off, rounding first and headed to second, Emmett touched the abse with his foot and turned to go to third, but ran into a rock-solid wall. Emmet fell backwards, then looked up slowly, blinking hard. Edward stood, unfazed by Emmett crashing into him, and was staring across the field with his mouth wide open.

Emmet followed his gaze to see Bella, holding the ball in her hand triumphantly, Her other hand was raised abover her head, next to a high wall of rock. At the top of the wall was a small, baseball sized dent. Bella threw the ball to Abby, making it a double play. Smiling, Bella let her outstretched hand fall to her side. The wall of rock sunk back into the earth, leaving no trace of it behind.

" That's three outs! Our turn!" Mackenzie cheered, running to home plate.

The Cullens were silent. After a few moments, Emmett broke that silence, " What the _hell_ was _that_?"

" That was Bella using one of her gifts." Damien smiled softly, " I told you she copied Mackenzie's power. She can control all elements; wind, fire, water, and earth...rocks are a part of the earth."

The game continued on after that for a few more hours. However, it came to and end when the sun started rising.

" Abby, Bella. Stop manipulationg the weather. I think it's time we headed home." Dmaien advised.

Bella and Abby nodded. Almost instantly, the thunder and rain came to a stop. For their beneft, they left some cloud cover so that they could get back to their house without any incidents.

" Ok, well. Chase, Caden, and I will ride with Carlisle and Esme," Damien said as everyone gathered in the center of the field, " Abby, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie will go with Tristan. Bella, you drive my car home with Alice, Mackenzie, and Edward."

Bella's eyes widened as she stared at Damien in shock, " B-But Damien. I--"

Bella was silenced by a look from Damien. The look was simple, yet harsh enough to silence Bella instantly. Bella sighed, knowing that she woud have to face Edward sooner or later.

" Fine, lets go." Bella grumbled, stomping off to the woods.

Damien bent down and whispered something to Mackenzie. Mackenzie smiled and nodded her head before skipping over to Bella. Damien met eyes with Alice and slightly inclined his head. In a matter of seconds, everyone had raced away, leaving behind Edward, Alice, Mackenzie, and and an annoyed Bella.

" Are you guys coming or what?" Bella growled.

" Hey Bella?" Mackenzie tugged on Bella's sleeve, "Can we walk back to the car? I want to pick flowers."

" You can pick flowers some other time, Mac." Bella sighed,

" Pleeeeease, Bella?" Mackenzie begged, her eyes wide and her lower lip sticking out.

Bella sighed in annoyance, " Fine. Let's go."

Bella walked, well more like stomped, through the forest, going as fast as she cold, yet slow enough so that is still passed as walking. Before long, Bella felt a breeze. She turned around to find that Edward was no longer behind her, but had run off ahead of them.

" What was that all about?" Bella asked Alice as Alice fell into step beside her.

" Oh, nothing. He just forgot to ask Carlisle something, " Alice smiled, but her smile soon fell, " You know, Bella. We all missed you...a lot. Even Rosalie."

Bella rolled her eyes, " I'm sure she did Alice. Can we please not talk about this?"

" I'm telling the truth Bella!" Alice protested, " I'll show you!"

" Alice, I'm seri--" Bella was cut off as Alice directed her thoughts towards Bella.

Flashbacks of Alice's hit Bella full force as Alice concentrated on letting Bella read her thoughts, and see her memories.

_Esme sat on a couch, staring blankly at the wall opposite her as she sat cuddled next to Carlisle. Carlisle absently stroked Esme's hair as he stared unseeingly at the book in his hands. The front door opening, then closing caused Esme's sad eyes to drift to the doorway, Edward walked in, not looking at either of them and proceeded down the hall._

_Esme sighed, " Why did he make us leave her?"_

_Carlisle kissed the top of Esme's head, " I don't know, dear. I don't know."_

The image ended and was replaced with another.

_Edward lay on his couch, staring at his cieling while the CD player blared out Bella's lullaby. Edward shot up as his door burst open and Rosalie stormed into his room, turning off the stereo._

_" Rosalie?" Edwards asked, confused._

_" I've had enough of this, Edward. No more moping. I am sick and tired of having to deal with your little mood swings, " Rosalie snapped, " All you do is sit up here and listen to that damn song!"_

_" I can't help it if I miss her!' Edwad yelled, " All I want is to be able to at least see her again, but I can't! She's dead!"_

_" And whose fault is that?" Rosalie yelled, louder than before, " You could have changed her and brought her with, but no. You left her. Do you honestly still think you did what was best for her? You crushed her Edward, and now she's dead!"_

_" Why do you even care, Rosalie?" Edward was furious._

_" Because I miss her, Edward!" Rosalie yelled, then softened her voice, " There I said it. I miss Bella. I may not have showed it, but she started to grow on me. I liked that she was always around. I liked that she accepted _all_ of us for what we are. I liked that she made you happy. I just... I _liked _her."_

The image switched again to Alice, who was curled up into a ball on her and Jasper's bed, dressed unusually in sweat pants and a t-shirt.

_Edward entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed._

_" It's better this way, Alice." Edward said softly._

_" No it's not." Alice's voice cracked, " And you know it."_

_" Alice, " Edward sighed, " I know you lost you friend, but--"_

_"BEST friend, Edward. _Best_ friend." Alice corrected, sending him a hateful glare, " The best friend I _hoped_ to one day call an actual sister."_

_" Alice, it's better this wasy. She can live a normal, human life and be happy!" Edward said softly._

_" No she won't! I saw her, Edward! I have a vision!" Alcie yelled, sitting up, " Do you want to know what I saw? She was just sitting there in a field alone...crying! And you caused it!"_

_Edward's eyes were black, " I told you not to look into her future, Alice."_

_" I had the vision before you made those stupid ass rulse, Edward. Now get out of my room!" Alice pointed angrily to the door._

_Edward sighed and respected Alice's wishes. He was halfway to the door when Emmett burst into the room, his eyes wide and sad._

_" Emmett?" Edward asked, trying to read Emmett's jumbled thoughts._

_" She's...Carlisle just saw it on the news. Oh, my God Edward. Bella--" Emmet rubbed his face with his hands, stil blocking his thoughts from Edward._

_" What Emmett? What about Bella?" Edward growled._

_Emmett looked up at him sadly, " She...she's dead Edward. She was in an accidnt, a bad one. Her truck fell off a cliff and...and exploded."_

_Alice screamed as heart wrenching sobs shook her body. Jasper was by her side in a flash, holding her tightly, rocking her back and forth. Edward's eyes were pitch black. He growled and threw a punch at the wall, shattering it as though it were glass. He turned to Emmett and--_

" STOP!" Bella yelled and Alice's memories stopped flashing before her eyes, " Please, just stop."

Alice watched as Bella crumpled to the ground, wrapping her arms around herself as though she were trying to hold herself together. Mackenzie came over and wrapped her arms around Bella's shoulder, resting her cheek against the back of Bella's shoulders. Alice knelt down and placed a comforting hand on Bella's shoulder, " I'm sorry, Bella."

" Don't be." Bella pulled herself together and stood up, " I'm fine now. It was just a little to much to handle."

Alice smiled sadly as Bella started walking again.

" Bella?" Mackenzie caught up to Bella and slipped her hand into hers, " We can run now."

Bella smiled down at her, " Are you sure?"

" Yea." Mackenzie smiled evilly, " Race ya!"

Mackenzie raced off as Bella and Alice laughed, chasing after her.

" Cheater!" Bella yelled, before looking at Alice with a genuine smile, which Alice returned happily.

While running, Bella came to a conclusion. Edward had done something stupid, but that didn't mean his family should be punished. They just respected the wishes of their brother/son. Bella figured she could forgive them. But Edward was another story.She wasn't sure if she could forgive him quite as easily.


	7. Chapter 7 Clubbing Part I

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait for an update! I've been really busy with school and trying to finish up my other story. Plus, i got like three school projects dumped on me at once, so I've barely had any time to even try to write anything. Sorry this chapter is a little short, but I have a tournament tomorrow and have to get up early. It's already 12:18, so i gotta get to sleep! Oh yea, this chapter kind of ends a little abruptly, but it's going to be a two part chapter just because i wanted to get out a quick update and can't stay up later to write anymore. So enjoy, and review please!!!**

" Bella, my feet hurt." Abby whined as she plopped down onto a bench, " Can we _please_ go home?"

Bella stopped walking and turned to face her sister. Alice and Rosalie stopped too when they realized she was no longer walking. Bella smirked and rolled her eyes as she grabbed Abby's arm, dragging her upwards.

" Come on, Abby. We just need to find Rosalie some shoes." Bella said, linking her arm with Abby as she and the Cullen girls continued on their path through the crowded shopping mall, " Besides, I thought you _loved_ shopping."

" I do." Abby insisted stubbornly, " When I'm shopping for myself, that is. I bought my outfit for tonight four hours ago!"

Bella giggled, " Don't worry. We'll be done soon. Then you can show off your outfit to Tristan in no time."

Abby flashed Bella a small smile as the four girls continued on their newly adopted mission to find Rosalie the perfect shoes to match her outfit for the night.

Emmett and Jasper had, what Emmett liked to call, 'a stroke of brilliance' that morning. They figured that it would be a good idea if everyone got to know each other. Damien and Carlisle were both working the same shift at the hospital, so they would be spending the day together. Esme, who had never been an actual mom to young children decided to spend the day with Mackenzie and Caden at the house playing games and watching movies. Edwards, Emmett, Jasper, Chase, and Tristan stayed back at the house as well playing video games and working on cars while the girls went shopping to find the perfect outfits. That night, the teenage vampires would be going to a night club run and owned by fellow vampires.

" But Bella. Aren't you worried about leaving Chase alone with your baby?" Abby cautioned while Alice and Rosalie gasped, " You remember what happened last time, right?"

Bella frowned, " He wouldn't dare."

Abby just gave her a look that said 'Are-you-kidding-me', " It's Chase we're talking about here. Plus he's got Tristan egging him on."

" Wait, you have a baby?" Rosalie clarified.

Bella and Abby looked at Rosalie wide-eyed before bursting into laughter. Bella threw her head back and her musical laughter could be heard loud and clear by all those around her.

" Not in a literal sense." Bella said, compressing her laughter into a light giggle.

" Huh?" Alice frowned.

" It's her car. She calls it her 'baby'." Abby clarified.

" Oh." Rosalie visibly relaxed, " What kind is it?"

" A deliciously ostentatious Mazda Ryuga." Bella smiled, looking at a window display as she passed it. (pic in profile)

" Which Chase happened to paint puke green last time Bella left him and Tristan alone with it." Abby added.

" Are you serious?" Rosalie gasped, " If Emmett ever dared to so much as _look_ at my car in the wrong way I would rip off his own arms, beat him with said arms, then put his toes and balls through a blender and feed them too him through a tube I would personally lodge in his throat."

Alice and Abby gulped, taking a few steps backwards. Bella, however, grinned and linked an arm with Rosalie, steering her forward, " Rosalie, we really need to talk more often. With your amazing threatening skills, I could scare Chase and Tristan away from my car for the next couple of centuries."

Rosalie smiled and looked at the window displays, " Well I-Oh my God! Those shoes are perfect!"

Bella yelped in surprise as Rosalie practically ripped Bella's arm out of its socket, pulling her into a nearby store.

Thirty minutes later, the four girls left the mall, each carrying their own load of bags. They walked to Bella's Bentley beneath the overcast sky and headed back to the Owens' house.

XXXXX With the Guys XXXXX

Tristan's eyes darted back and forth between Edwards and Chase. Both were sitting on opposite chairs in the old, large shed that served as the Owen's mechanic garage. Chase cracked his knuckles, keeping his cold gaze locked with Edward's. Tristan leaned back into the chair and rubbed his eyes tiredly, his gaze falling on Bella's maroon Mazda, which was covered by a white tarp.

Tristan debated with himself, 'Should I? No, Bella would kill me...It _would_ distract Chase though...'. With that decided, Tristan cleared his throat, " So, uh, Chase? We still have that lime green spray paint...and Bella _did_ leave us alone with the Mazda..."

Tristan trailed off as Chase's gaze flickered to Bella's covered car. Chase frowned, " She'd kill us."

" Don't be ridiculous." Tristan reasoned, " You're already dead."

Chase took a deep breath and paused, then grinned, " Lets do this!"

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward watched in confusion as Tristan pulled off the tarp, revealing a sleek, maroon Mazda Ryuga. He then helped Chase rummage through a few cabinets.

" Uh, what are you guys doing?" Jasper questioned.

"Tradition." Chase answered, not stopping his search for the spray paint.

Tristan turned around, "Every time Bella leaves us alone with her Mazda, we paint it a different color. Well, actually we spray paint it very, very badly. It's lame, but fun."

" Doesn't she get mad?" Emmett frowned.

" No." Tristan grinned, " She's gets _pissed._"

" Oh, yeah." Chase grinned, pulling out spray paint cans and throwing one to Tristan.

The two advanced towards the car, but suddenly Edward was standing in front of the car, blocking Tristan and Chase from it.

" What are you doing?" Chase growled, annoyed.

" I'm not going to let you two mess up Bella's car." Edwards stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

" Move it, Edward." Chase threatened dangerously as Jasper and Emmett stood up cautiously.

" No." Edward stood his ground.

" Dude, we aren't going to do any serious damage. Nothing that a simple paint job can't fix." Tristan clarified.

" Why do you care anyways?" Chase growled lightly, " You don't know her."

" I know her better than you ever will." Edward yelled, clenching his fists.

" Are you sure about that?" Chase grinned mischievously.

" Yes, I am., and I am not going to sit here and let you screw something up that's important to Bella." Edward bent into a defensive crouch.

" Oh, you mean like how you screwed up her heart?" Chase asked rhetorically.

Edward growled and leaped at Chase, who side stepped the attack at the last minute. Edwards skidded to a stop as Emmett and Jasper rushed forward to subdue him. Chase turned around just as Edward escaped from his brother's clutches and came at him for a second attack. Chase managed to side step the majority of the blow again, but received a punch to the jaw. Blind rage took over Chase. Despite the other boys attempts to stop the fight, Chase went at Edward, his fist raised. At the last second, Edward moved five feet to the left. Chase's swing continued on it's original path, connecting with the metal frame of Bella's Mazda, leaving a large, very noticeable dent.

Chase froze, unable to move. Only one thought registered in his mind, " Oh, shit."

Tristan walked to him wide-eyed and stared at the dent. He clapped a hand on Chase's shoulder as the Cullen boys joined them to inspect the damage, " Well, it was nice knowing ya, Chase."

" Oh shit!" Chase ran a hand through his hair, " Shit!"

" Wow." Emmet let out a low whistle as Edward joined them, the previous fight forgotten.

" How...how mad do you think she'll be?" Chase gulped, looking at Tristan with wide eyes.

" Remember the time you accidentally trashed her entire CD collection and stereo?" Chase nodded so Tristan continued, " Well, that incident cost you a thousand bucks. Times that by like ten and that's a rough estimate."

" Oh, shit." Chase whined.

" Plus you won't be getting any from her for about ten years.' Tristan added matter-of-factly.

Edward's coal black eyes snapped to Chase. Before he could let out any hint of a menacing growl, he heard a car door slam and Bella's scent reached his nostrils.

" Chase? Tristan? Hello?" Bella called.

Chase was gone in a flash, followed by Tristan and then the Cullen boys. Bella took a step back in surprise as the five boys appeared in front of her.

" Hey, Bella." Chase spoke very quickly with a big smiled that didn't quite reach his eyes, " How was shopping? Good? Good. How about we go inside, huh? I'll help you organize your CD collection. It'll be great. Lets go."

Chase grabbed Bella's hand to drag her inside, but Bella yanked him back.

" What's going on? And what were you doing in th--" Bella's eyes widened as she put two-and-two together. Her gaze fell on the shed that held her Mazda, " What did you do?"

" Nothing I--shit." Chase grumbled as Bella sprinted towards the shed before he could finish.

There was silence for a second before a shrill scream filled the air, followed by, " Chase! You're dead...AGAIN!!"

Chase gulped then took off running, heading inside the house. A very angry Bella was headed towards the house as well, " Yeah, you better run!!"

" I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Chase could be heard yelling from inside the house.

The remaining Cullens and Owens outside the house rushed in as they heard a loud thump, followed by a series of thumps and bangs. They ran to the living room to see Bella straddling Chase, pounding her fists onto ever inch she could reach, all the while screaming every insult in the book, along with threats that made even Rosalie shiver.

Chase finally got a hold of Bella's wrists and flipped so he was pinning her to the floor, " Bella, I am so, so sorry. I Promise to make it up to you!" I'll pay for everything, I swear."

Bella narrowed her eyes, then shoved him off her, " Fine. Good. You better." Bella walked to the doorway, then out of the room.

Chase let out a sigh of relief, then fell back so he was laying on the ground, glad to have gotten off so easily.

Bella poked her head back into the room and Chase sat up, " by the way, you won't be getting any from me for at least five years, maybe more."

Chase groaned and fell back to the floor, " Why me? Why me?"

Edward barely managed to hold in his possessive growl as images passed through Chase's mind...images he did _not_ want to see coming from him.

Chase suddenly sat up with wide, hopeful eyes and crawled to Abby. He got up on his knees and grabbed her hand, " Abby, please make her reconsider. You're my only hope."

Abby snorted, " Sorry. You put a dent in her baby. It's all up to you. Now if you'll excuse me, us girls have to get ready for tonight.

Chase fell back to the ground and groaned as more images of Bella and their...previous activities ran through his mind. Chase groaned as he realized it would take some major groveling to get back in Bella's good graces. Chase sighed, unaware of the icy glare Edward was sending his way.

XXXXX Later that Night XXXXX

" Oh, come on. You girls have been in there for three hours. Can we get going already?" Chase yelled though Bella's door, checking his watch which read 8:30.

" Chase, I suggest you get your ass downstairs and wait for is there," Abby yelled, " Besides, the club doesn't open for another half our."

: Exactly. If we don't get there soon, the line will be too long and we won't be able to get in." Chase whined.

" I've got it covered. Now go...unless you want to add five more years to your punishment!" Bella yelled harshly, still upset over her car.

Groaning, Chase raced back downstairs as quickly as he could. He entered the living room and plopped down on the couch next to Tristan.

Tristan looked at Chase's outfit and smirked, " You're really trying to get on her good side, aren't you?"

Chase just smirked. To make Bella happy, he had put on her favorite outfit of his. It was a tight, black wife beater with baggy black jeans. Over the wife beater, he had on a button up, red silk shirt with all the buttons undone. Chase looked over to Edward and frowned when he realized that Edward looked just as good.

Edwards sat in a chair with his head resting on the back of the chair, his eyes closed. He wore a dark blue, button up shirt as well with the top few buttons undone, exposing the top of his perfectly sculpted, marble like chest. He wore plain, faded blue jeans that fit him perfectly. Altogether, he looked like a model straight off the cover of a magazine.

Edward lifted his head and opened his eyes, smirking at Chase's annoyance. Suddenly, Emmett stood up, his snug fitting brown t-shirt complementing his muscles nicely. He straightened his light blue jeans and smirked, looking at the staircase. Jasper stood as well, his black, button up silk shirt rippling slightly. Edward noticed that Chase and Tristan, in his white shirt covered by a green jacket, had stood as well. All were staring at the staircase, eyes widened slightly.

Edward turned to the staircase and swore that if his heart had been beating, it would have skipped a beat just then. The girls had finally finished. Abby smiled and skipped over to Tristan. She wore a short, black mini skirt with a red halter top. The swooping neckline of the top dipped down to just above her belly button, leaving little to the imagination. Tristan growled and in a flash had removed his track jacket, placing it around Abby's shoulder. Abby just rolled her eyes and shrugged it off, giving it back to a reluctant Tristan.

Rosalie came next, smirked as she sauntered over to Emmett wearing a tight, strapless green dress that just reached mid thigh. Emmett let out a low whistle of appreciation while Rosalie playfully swatted him on the arm before giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

Alice happily skipped over to Jasper, linking and arm with his. She wore light blue, low rise jeans with a bunch of rips in them. Underneath, she wore fish net stockings that were visible through the holes. For a shirt, she wore a plain, purple tube top that reached just below her rib cage.

But those three had nothing to do with the pool of drool collecting at Edward's feet. The person responsible for that was the one and only Bella or course. For pants, she wore skin tight, black leather pants that almost completely covered her black stiletto boots. Her shirt was a red tube top that ended just below the bottom of her breasts. Over the tube top, she wore a fishnet stocking shirt. The sleeves were cut off at the shoulders.

Edward and Chase both stood still, waiting for Bella to walk to one of them. Bella looked at Chase, then Edwards, then rolled her eyes and snorted as she walked out of the door, headed to the cars.

" Lets go, guys!" Bella called over her shoulder.

After making safe driving arrangements, meaning that Edward and Chase had been separated, Bella slid into the drivers' seat of her Bentley. Edward and Jasper sat in the back while Alice sat in the passenger seat.

" Bella, can I _please _come with?" Mackenzie begged from the garage door, next to Caden.

" No, Mac. You're too little." Bella said for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

" Come on, Bella. Please." Caden begged, making a puppy pout.

" No." Chase yelled from his Porsche, where Rosalie, Emmett, Tristan, and Alice had all been crammed in.

" Ugh, you're no fair!" Mackenzie growled awhile she stomped off to somewhere in the house. Caden remained behind, looking thoughtful.

" You two behave..and don't do anything stupid!" Bella warned, flashing a small smile to Esme, who was waving in the window.

Without another glance, Bella sped off into the night, headed for the club.

XXXXX 30 Minutes Later XXXXX

" Aww, man. I told ya, Bella. We should have left earlier." Chase groaned as he eyed the long line of vampires waiting to enter the club.

" Chase, take a quick look at the bouncer. " Abby smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Everyone looked to the entrance where a buff vampire stood. He wore black pants and a black shirt, his arms crossed over his chest. His short, blonde hair was spiked and dark, racer sunglasses blocked his eyes from their view, despite there being no sun.

" Um, am I missing something?" Rosalie asked as the Cullens followed the Owens to the front of the line.

" That's Mike." Tristan explained, " He has a thing for Bella and Abby."

Rosalie nodded and formed a silent 'Oh' with her mouth. The group reached the front and the bouncer flashed them a smile, lovering his sunglasses to reveal glittering topaz eyes.

" Hey, Bella. Hey, Abby. Owens." Mike nodded to Bella and Abby individually before stepping aside and letting them pass.

" Thanks, Mike." Abby said, flashing him a smile, which Mike returned, much to Tristan's displeasure.

The nine vampires made their way down the narrow, barely lit hallway, the mixed beat of the music pounding in their sensitive ears. Bella expertly weaved her way through the crowd, the others following her lead. Before long, they had reached the end of the hall and stepped into a large, crowded club. At the front of the club, near the entrance, there were three different paths that could be taken. If they went right, they would walk towards the tables and booths set up on the side of the dance floor. If they went left, they would be headed towards the bar. If they continued forward, they would the dance floor, which was sunken about 7 feet lower than the floor where the bar and tables were. The dance floor was made up of white squares, each lit up from underneath. Strobe lights blinked on and off overhead while a DJ in the far back, set up on a small stage, spun his latest mixes.

" Let's get a booth, then hit the bar, then dance!" Abby yelled over the music.

Bella nodded her head to show that she had understood then turned to the right, weaving her way once again through the crowd. Bella spotted an open booth, and ran to it as quickly as she could. She reached it and sat down, waiting for the others to catch up. Their booth was large, about the size of a small bedroom. Three sides were large, overstuffed white suede couches while the third side was open to view the dance floor. In the center of the booth was a large glass table. The table was supported by one leg in the middle, which was made of thick, clear orange glass. In a matter of seconds, the others had joined her after squeezing their way through the crowd,

" Ugh, I need something to drink." Abby growled, then looked up at Tristan with wide, pleading eyes.

Tristan groaned, knowing that he couldn't refuse her, " What do you want?"

" The usual. Chase, get one for Bella too while you're gone." Abby smiled, while Rosalie and Alice slid into the booth as well, " Oh, and you Cullen's might want to get yourselves something as well."

" You boys can handle that." Rosalie said with a smirk as she shooed them away. When they were gone, she turned to Abby and Bella, " So what exactly do they serve here"

" Bloody Mary's...literally." Bella smiled, " And don't worry, it's strictly animal blood."

The girls continued chatting about random subjects until the boys had returned with their drinks.

Bella raised her glass and clinked it together with the other three girls. She raised it to her lips and took a sip, " Let the fun begin."


	8. Chapter 8 Clubbing Part II: Fight

Bella gazed uncertainly at Edward as the slow beat of the music pounded in her ears. Edward raised an eyebrow expectantly, waiting for an answer.

" Com on, Bella. Just one dance." Edward begged, " What can it hurt?"

Bella frowned and glanced at Abby. Abby just shrugged her shoulders before turning her attention back to Tristan, who she was currently slow dancing with. Bella sighed heavily before placing her hands on Edward's shoulders. Edward smiled, drawing her closer to him. Bella shot him a warning lok and Edward stopped pulling her closer.

Bella kept her gaze to the side. Her eyes flickered from couple to couple until her eyes met with Chase's, who was dancing with a red-headed vampire he had met earlier. Chase smiled while Bella wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. If Chase could have blushed he would have. Instead he turned back to the vampire in his arms, whom he had been dancing with ever since Bella had told him to go for it, considering that he wouldn't be getting any from her for a while.

" What's the matter? Jealous?" Edward teased Bell in a light voice.

" Nope. He deserves to be happy." Bella answered, still refusing to look at Edward.

" And you can't make him happy?" Edward questioned.

" I'm damaged goods." Bella smirked she continued to look around, anywhere but at Edward. Bella could feel Edward's unwavering stare burning into the side of her head. Bella sighed once again in annoyance, " _Must_ you stare?"

" _Must_ you be so beautiful?" Edward replied seriously.

" Must you be so corny?" Bella rolled her eyes.

" Corny?" Edward asked increduously, " And here I thought I was being romantic?"

" Think again." Bella muttered under her breath

" Bella." Edward said seriously, " You're not damaged goods, you know. You're perfect,"

" Oh, really. Is that what you think?" Bella snorted.

" Always have." Edward smiled once again.

" Well, you have a great wasy of showing it." Bella replied, seeing Edward's smile fall.

" What's that supposed to mean?" Edward frowned.

" Nothing." Bella answered, but Edwards just leveled her with a blank stare, " Ugh, fine. I just...I cant be as perfect as you think if you didn't want me. And you're the essence of perfection."

Edward stopped dancing but kept his arms locked firmly around Bella's waist, " I-Is that what you thought...think?"

" Well, what did you expect, huh?" Bella let out a bitter laugh, " I fell out of a god damned _tree_ and you just let me hit the ground."

" Bella, I--."Edward started.

" Don't worry about it. I completely understand. I get it." Bella shushed him.

" But-"

"Bella!" Tristan pushed through the crowd towards the two, " Come quick!"

" What's going on?" Bella frowned, stepping away from Edward.

" Just get to the back alley...NOW! We'll be right behind you!" Tristan yelled.

Bella didn't need to be told twice. She pushed though the thick crowd, ignoring the yells of protest as she continued on without stopping. As soon as she was out of the crowd, she raced down the narrow, barely lit back exit of the club. She came to two black, double doors with a brightly lit 'exit' sign above them. Bella pushed open the door and froze.

At the back of the alley, cornered against a wall, Caden crouched protectively in front of Mackenzie, who was snarling fiercely. In front of them stood five vampires. Three were very large male vampires, one with red hair, one with black, and one with brown. The other two vampires were female, on with blonde hair and the other black.

The five strangers took no notice of Bella as they prepared to pounce forward. One vampire, the red-headed male, leaped towards Caden. Bella leaped into the air, flipping noiselessly over the strange vampires and landing in front of Caden. She caught the vampire by the throat before effortlessly throwing him back towards his friends, knocking down the two females.

Bella remained crouched in front of Caden while the strange vampires tried to regroup.

" What are you two doing here?" Bella hissed.

" Damien didn't want to bother you, but we thought you should know!" Caden said quickly as the five vampires came towards them.

" Mac!" Bella called, preparing to attack.

Mac stood confidently, holding out her right palm. A sphere of fire appeared in her open palm, her black eyes dancing with flames as well. She quickly threw the fireball towards the smallest man, the red-head. With a yell of agony, the vampire caught fire before bursting into a pile of ashes.

The other four vampires hissed angrily, turning back to Bella just as the back door burst open with a bang, allowing Abby, Tristan, and Edward to spill into the dark alley.

In the blink of an eyes, a fight had started. Abby was fighting the blonde girl, Tristan fighting the brown haired man while Edward fought the black haired male.

Bella turned to Caden and held him back as he prepared to rush forward, " You stay out of this. I'm going to win this fight, just so I can kick your ass later."

" But Bella!" Caden whined.

" No, I told you to stay home. Now watch Mac." Bella ordered, leaping at the female vampire with black hair.

The female caught Bella by the throat, throwing her to the side. Normally, Bella would have been able to catch herself before she collided with the wall. However, Bella wasn't counting on feeling the all too familiar pain rip though her head.

It barely registered in Bella's mind as she collided with the wall, falling to the ground under a pile of rubble. The other vampire smirked, he red eyes seeming to glow as her dark hair whipped around her pale face.

Once the pain in her head had receded. Bella slowly lifted herself up, the dust and rubbled rolling off her back. She stood until she was in a crouched position and raised her left hand up to her face to inspect it. She watched as she willed her nails to elongate, and sharpen until the formed deadly spikes. Bella smirked, she had a new power.

Bella met the eyes of the dark haired female as an evil smirk spread across her face. To Bella's surprise, the female simply straightened out and smirked even wider than before.

She nodded slightly to Bella before whistling. Immediately she dashed down the alley towards the entrance, the others following. Bella threw herself at the nearest vampire, catching the brown haired male by the ankles.

Bella wrestled around for a second before locking her legs around the man's abdomen, her arms restraining his in a vice-like grip.

The door bust open again as Chase, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice exited the club as well. Everyone seemed frozen as they stared at Bella in confusion.

" Guys...some help." Bella gasped out as she struggled to keep the squirming vampire in her grip.

That seemed to knock the others back into reality. Emmett and Chase rushed forward, each grabbing on of the vampire's arms, effectively restraining him and allowing Bella to get up off the ground.

Mackenzie immediately ran to Bella, hugging Bella's leg as she peered shyly at the vampire. Bella place a hand on the back of Mackenzie's head as she glared at the vampire being held so that he sat on the ground in front of her, slightly leaning against the wall behind him.

" Who the hell are you?" Bella hissed angrily, narrowing her eyes.

" Wouldn't you like to know, bitch." The vampire growled as he struggled against Chase and Emmett's hold on him.

Bella snarled and bared her teeth, " Why did you attack my family?"

" I'm supposed to give you a message." The vampire ignored her question, " They said to be ready."

" Who?" Bella growled, but the vampire just laughed. In a flash Bella had her left hand wrapped around his throat, her eyes pitch black, " Why sent you?" She hissed through gritted teeth.

" Go to hell." The vampire chocked out.

" I'm already there." Bella growled slowly before stabbing her hand into his chest, then releasing a fireball, turning said vampire into nothing but a pile of ash.

" Bella! What did you do that for?!?!" Chase asked, towering over her after jumping back to avoid being burned as well.

" Umm, B--" Caden said softly.

" He was going to talk. You just had to give him some time!" Chase yelled.

" Guys?" Caden tried again.

" Oh, yeah because he was in _such_ a chatty mood just now!" Bella replied, her words thick with sarcasm,

" Well, if you would have just given it some time..." Chase trailed off.

" Guys!!" Caden yelled.

" WHAT?!?!" Bella and Chase yelled in unison as they snapped their heads in Caden's direction.

Caden took a step back, holding his hands up in an 'I surrender' motion, " Just thought you should know that Damien told us to tell you that he got a call today...Aro's coming...with reinforcement."

" Why didn't you say anything sooner?!?" Bella cried, picking up Mackenzie and hurrying out of the alley.

" I tried." Caden said in his own defense as the rest of the Owens and Cullens followed her to the cars.

The vampires piled into the cars quickly, having to squish ever so slightly to fit Caden and Mackenzie into the car as well. The minute everyone was situated, Bella sped off into the night, Chase tailing her as best as he could. The two cars arrived at the Owens' mansion in record time.

Bella jumped out of the car as Chase got out of his own car, walking towards her.

" Bella. What should we tell Damien about the other vampires we fought? Did you get anything from their minds?" Chase questioned

" No they were blocking me. It's strange though." Bella frowned, " They just ran off. Why?"

" Honestly? I have no idea. Maybe Damien'll...Bella? Are you paying attention?" Chase looked at Bella, whose eyes seemed to be glazed over,

Bella, however, wasn't listening. She was having her first vision.

_Bella was standing in a familiar living room. An old man sat in a recliner in front of her, his back facing where Bella was seeing from. He was watching a baseball game on the television when someone knocked on the door._

_The man sighed and stood up from the chair slowly, turning to get the door. Bella recognized the man immediately. It was Charlie._

_Bella watched as Charlie walked down the hall to the front door. Charlie pulled open the door to reveal a man in a black suit, sunglasses covering his eyes despite there being no sun._

_" Excuse me? Are you Charles Swan?" The man's deep, musical voice asked._

_" Yes, and I have enough Tupperware, thank you." Charlie grumbled, starting to shut the door._

_The man's arm shot out, his strength easily keeping the door from closing. He let out a deep chuckle, " I'm not here for Tupperware, sir."_

_" What do you want then?" Charlie opened the door again, now a little worried._

_The man lowered his sunglasses, revealing gleaming crimson eyes, " You."_

" Oh, god." Bella suddenly sprinted to the house, ignoring Chase's worried calls.

She ran to where she knew Damien would be, bursting into the family room, " Damien!"

Damien stood up, frantic, " Bella! The Volturi-"

" I know." Bella said hurriedly and Damien frowned, " They're going to go after Charlie."

" How do you-" Damien was cut off again.

" I had a vision! Please, there might not be enough time to--" Bella started, but this time Damien cut her off.

" Bella. Calm down. When does it happen?" Damien said softly.

" What do you mean 'When does it happen'?? I didn't see a calendar!!" Bella said frantically, " He was just watching the baseball game."

" Which one?" Tristan asked as the Owens and Cullens filed into the room.

" Uhh, I think it was Milwaukee against Chicago, but--" Bella was interrupted again, this time by Tristan.

" Thursday. The game's Thursday. I'm positive." Tristan exclaimed.

Bella shot out of her seat, but before she got very far, Damien grabbed her arm and stopped her from leaving, " Damien! What are you doing? I have to get to Charlie!"

" No. Chase, you will get Charlie." Bella started to protest but Damien put up a hand to stop her, " Bella and the rest of us will stay here and prepare for the Volturi."

Everyone was silent for a moment before Damien spoke up again, " What are you still doing here Chase? Get going!"

Chase didn't need to be told twice. He shot up and raced to the garage. Less than a second later, Bella followed.

" Chase!" Bella called, running straight at him as he opened the car door.

" Bella? What-" Chase frowned.

" Chase, please get to him first." Bella said, dry sobbing, " Promise me you won't let anything happen to him. He's the only technicale family I have left, so please...please don't let anything happen to him."

Chase cupped Bella's head between his hands, looking her straight in the eye, " I'll get him first, Bella. I promise."

Chase pressed his lips to Bella's forehead before hopping into the car and racing out of the driveway.


	9. Chapter 9 Hard Way It Is

Bella remained outside for a few minutes after Chase left, staring off into the distance. Taking a deep breath, Bella regained her composure and re-entered the house. She walked at a human pace towards the living room, where everyone else was gathered. Damien raised his head to meet Bella's gaze. A slight nod of his head told Bella that they should start.

" Cullens." Bella said and seven sets of topaz eyes settled on her, " I'm sorry we ruined your evening."

" Oh, Bella. You d-" Alice began but Bella held up a hand to silence her.

" I'm still sorry. For your own safety, I think you should go home." Bella explained.

Immediately, a chorus of vampires shouting their disagreement filled the room as the Cullens, except Carlisle and Esme, fought there point at the same time.

Damien stood and everyone quieted down, " I know that you all want to stay and help, but you have no idea what the Volturi are capable of."

" Of course we do." Carlisle stated calmly.

" They fight dirty." Tristan snapped.

" So do I." Emmett growled, cracking his granite knuckles.

" We already know what to expect. We've fought them before." Abby reasoned, " You don't."

" Then tell us." Alice crossed her arms over her chest.

" They're going to be hundred of them." Tristan added.

" All the more reason for us to stay." Edward said, glancing quickly at Bella before looking to Damien.

Damien sighed, rubbing his forehead. He looked up to meet Carlisle's gaze, " I understand that you want to help, but I can't ask you to risk you lives. Last time, the four of us did just fine."

" Four?" Emmett questioned.

" Yes four. Bella was too young...well in vampire years to fight. She stayed hidden, Caden and Mackenzie were with her. The rest of us fought them off." Damien explained.

" How many?" Edward questioned.

" About twenty." Abby answered.

" WHAT?" Edward threw his arms into the air, " You just said there'd be hundreds coming. How can you _possibly_ fight all of them off?"

" Easy. They've got me now." Bella stared Edward down.

" I'm sure I speak for my entire family wen I say this so...we're staying and helping. I still consider Bella family, and I love her--" Carlisle started , but was cut off.

" _All_ of us love her." Edward said fiercely, his topaz eyes smoldering as he continued to stare into Bella's eyes.

" Yes, we all love her. So...how can we start to help?" Carlisle finished.

Damien sighed, " If you're sure, then I guess you can help. Bella? Would you tell everyone what needs to be done? I have to run to the hospital." Damien explained, looking down at his page, which was buzzing.

Bella stood as Damien ran out of the room, " Okay, well Abby? Take Alice, Esme, and Rosalie to look for suitable clothes for everyone. Caden? Mac? You two take Carlisle to help you find the boxes in the attic. Everyone else, follow me and Tristan outside."

Bella stood and left the room, everyone else following her lead. Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Caden, Mackenzie, and Abby all raced up stairs while Bella, Tristan, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett headed out to the large back yard.

Bella and the boys immediately began to set up all types of traps. They worked all through the night until the next evening.

Bella finished setting the last part of the hidden traps and stood, her sharp eyes scanning the large yard, looking for any sign of imprecision. She then turned to the house, making sure all the windows were covered with a sheet of steel. When she could find nothing wrong, Bella smiled and turned to the others, Everyone was gathered outside, waiting to find out what to do next.

" I, uh. I guess that;s it." Bella said uncertainly, then turned to Damien, who had returned during the night, " Damien?"

Damien stood, " Yeah, that's all we can do for now. I think we should just relax now. Hunt if you need to, but not alone. I'll be in my office if anyone needs me."

Bella turned around, already knowing what she was going to do, when suddenly Mackenzie was in front of her, looking up at Bella with wide, innocent eyes, " What's up, Big Mac?"

Mackenzie cracked a grin, " Are you going to practice?" Bella nodded her head, " Can I help? Please, please, please!!"

Bella let out a short laugh, " Of course you can. How about you run inside and get me a blindfold?"

" You're practicing?" Tristan asked and Bella nodded once again, " I'll get some baseballs and help too. I could use the practice."

The Cullens stared at Bella, confused. Bella just shrugged nonchalantly as Mackenzie can racing back, clutching a piece of large black cloth in her hand. Bella knelt down while Mackenzie folded the cloth before tying it securely around Bella's eyes. At the same time, Tristan appeared with a few boxes of baseballs.

" Can you see?" Mackenzie asked as she led Bella further into the immense yard, away from the house with Tristan following their lead.

" Nope." Bella answered honestly.

" Ok, stop here." Mackenzie let go of Bella's hand and ran to Tristan's side, about fifty feet from where Bella stood, " Ready?"

With a curt nod of her head, Bella lowered herself into a defensive, slightly crouched position.

" Uh, what's she doing?" Carlisle muttered to Abby as the Cullens, plus Caden and Abby, slowly walked towards Bella, Tristan, and Mackenzie.

" _They_ are practicing." Abby smiled, but the Cullens only gave her confused stares, " Just watch."

The group turned back to see that Tristan, using his telekinetic gift, was hurling baseballs at Bella. Mackenzie was throwing rocks at her, lighting a few on fire, while Bella dodged them, moving faster than a normal human eye could see. Bella threw a few fireballs back, intentionally grazing Tristan's arms every once and again.

The Cullens watched in amazement as the siblings continued to practice until a bolt of lightening appeared out of thin air, heading straight for Bella. Bella twisted out of the way at the last second, but it still caught her in the arm ever so lightly

" You're losing your touch, Bella." Abby called, lowering her now outstretched hand.

Bella smirked, "That's why I'm practicing."

" From what I'm seeing, you'll be out her for days." Abby smiled brightly.

Bella smiled and opened her mouth the respond when her cell phone rang. In a flash, Bella had removed her blind fold and brought the phone to her ear.

" Hello?" Bella answered.

" Hey, Bells. It's me. I'm on my way back." Chase's voice said from the other side of the line.

" Chase!" Bella said happily, " Is Charlie there with you?"

" Yea, he's just waking up from his nap." Chase answered.

" Are-are you sure it's him?" Bella asked, suddenly worried, " Are you sure it isn't some...shape-shifting vampire or something?"

Bella heard the sounds of a man mumbling in the background, then Chase chuckling, " Trust me, it's him Bella."

" H-" Bella started to ask how he knew for sure that is was Charlie when her question answered itself.

" Bella? Is that Bella?" Charlie's voice questioned, " Give me the phone. Let me talk to her."

" Would you hold on a minute?" Chase asked Charlie impatiently, then a thud was heard, " Stop hitting me, old man. It hurts you more than it does me."

" You need to learn to respect your elders young man!" Charlie scolded.

" I'm older than you, Pops." Chase growled.

" Will you just give me the damn phone?" Charlie asked again.

There was a slight shuffle, then Charlie's voice reached Bella's ear much clearer than before, " Bella? What's going on?"

" Dad!" Bella sighed, relieved, " I'll explain everything when you get here. Just promise to listen to Chase and do what he says...He is your elder after all."

Bella heard Chase's booming laughter in the background as Charlie just gave a pitiful attempt at a growl, " Yeah, yeah. Gang up on the human why don't ya."

" Trust me, Dad. I know how that feels." Bella laughed as her gaze briefly met Alice's," I'll see you in a little bit okay?"

" Alright. Bye." Charlie yawned.

" Bye." Bella snapped the phone shut, then turned to Tristan and Mackenzie, I'm done for the day, guys. Thanks for the help."

As Bella said this, Alice suddenly stiffened, her eyes taking on a far away, glazed look. After a few seconds, she relaxed her stance and her eyes focused on Bella.

" Alice?" Bella asked cautiously.

" They're coming. They'll be here tomorrow." Alice said, her eyes wide.

Bella stayed silent for a second before frowning, " Lets get ready."

After a couple hours, everyone was finally ready. They all gathered once again into the living room. Jasper sat at the end of one couch, having changed out of his clubbing clothes into a pair of loose jeans from Tristan as well as a plain white T-shirt and gym shoes. He threw his arm around Alice's shoulders, who was sitting next to him in a pair of Abby's jeans with a black hoodie and gym shoes, and pulled her into his chest. Next to Alice sat Tristan, in loose jeans and a green t-shirt with Abby, in jeans and a black zip up hoodie with a red shirt underneath, curled up in his lap.

Behind the couch stood Emmett, in jeans, a red shirt and black gym shoes borrowed from Chase. Emmett wrapped his arms around Rosalie's waist, who stood in front of him in a pair of Bella's jeans, sneakers, and a brown zip up hoodie with a white shirt underneath.

Opposite that couch sat Esme, Carlisle and Damien on a couch, all wearing what they had been wear earlier. Edward sat on a barstool, wearing loose jeans, brown sneakers, and a plain white T-shirt from Tristan. Caden sat in the middle barstool with a hoodie and jeans while Mackenzie sat on the barstool on his other side, wearing jeans and a 'Beauty and the Beast' T-shirt. Next to Mackenzie, Chase, having returned a few minutes ago leaned nonchalantly on the bar in loose jeans and a brown shirt. Charlie sat in a chair, still in his plaid, flannel pajamas, glaring at Chase, Chase just chuckled and looked at Bella.

Bella, wearing a green zip-up hoodie with a yellow tank top underneath and plain jeans, stood up and picked up a box. She opened the box and began throwing metal-like things to the people around her. She threw one to Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Caden, and Abby. Rosalie, caught unaware, failed to catch hers, allowing it to smack into Emmet's forehead, Surprising everyone, Emmet winced.

" What the heck is that?" Emmett groaned as he rubbed his forehead while Rosalie bent down the retrieve hers. Rosalie held hers up so Emmett could examine it, " It looks like a thing, metal neck brace."

" It is." Damien answered, " Well, technically its not metal. It's a mixture of steel and diamonds."

" What's it for?" Jasper asked as he examined his own.

" Your neck is you weakest point." Bella explained as she walked up to Mackenzie, holding the last metal neck brace in her hands, " If they get you by the neck, you're as good as dead...again. I'm not saying that this will keep you alive, but it will keep the Volturi from taking anyone out with one swipe."

Bella stood in front of Mackenzie and helped fasten it around Mackenzie's neck.

Edward frowned, " Where's yours?"

" I don't need one." Bella answered simply.

" You do too!" Edward yelled, taking a step towards Bella.

" No she doesn't." Damien answered, causing Edward to pause in his tracks, " Since the two of you can read thoughts, you'll know when they're going to attack your neck and can avoid it. Emmett and Chase are both...well huge so they can fight the Volturi off easier then the others can. Tristan and I have fought them before so we know what to expect. Plus, Tristan can use his telekinesis to protect his neck. We felt the rest of you needed the neck braces the most."

" But what is she gets distracted? What if she doesn't see it coming?" Edward focused on Damien, ignoring the furious look on Bella's face.

" If you don't like it, you can leave." Bella glared at Edward.

" Bella." Charlie said in a warning tone.

" Sorry." Bella mumbled reluctantly.

A moment of silence passed as those with the metal neck braces fastened them around their necks. The hours passed like minutes as the group of vampires sat awaiting the arrival of the Volturi, mentally preparing themselves.

Sooner than they though, Alice sat upright, " They're almost here."

The vampires stood as Damien began barking orders, " Caden, Mackenzie. Stay inside and protect Charlie. Everyone else, head outside."

The Owens and Cullens filed outside of the house quickly, forming an arrow like shape. Bella and Damien stood where the 'point' of the arrow would be. To Bella's left stood Tristan, Abby, Carlisle, Esme, then Chase, each back a couple of steps from the person in front of the. In a similar pattern to the right of Damien were Jasper, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett.

The twelve vampires stiffened as they heard the rapidly approaching arms of vampires. From the sounds of it, there were at least a hundred, maybe more.

Aro entered the large, clearing like backyard first, smiling as always. Next came Marcus, Caius, Jane, Demetri, and Heidi. Bella almost smirked when she realized that the Volturi believed that the Cullens and Owens hadn't head the rest of the vampires that were hidden in the trees.

Aro's smiled widened when he saw Bella, " Ah, Bella. So good to see you. Prepared as usual I see, although this time you seem to have more vampires protecting you."

" So it seems." Bella answered coldly, her eyes never leaving Aro's still figure.

" And how's your precious father?" Aro was obviously aiming to surprise Bella.

" Oh, He's just peachy. In fact, he, Caden, and Mackenzie are inside right now." Bella smirked as she saw Aro's smiled falter, " Would you like to say hello?"

" It seems we'll just have to do this the hard way." Marcus sneered.

" Let the fun begin." Chase growled as the Owens and Cullens crouched into defensive positions.

Aro merely laughed, " Oh, such courage. But it's wasted. Face it, you're surrounded."

As Aro said this, other vampires imerged from the surrounding forest, surrounding the group on all sides, cutting them off from the house.

" By dumb asses." Bella smirked.

" Nevertheless, surrounded." Caius said calmly.

" We're not surrounded until you're all around us." Abby smiled, sharing a glance with Bella.

" We are." Caius growled, " Look around you."

" I am." Bella's teeth glinted dangerously, " And you rear flank seems a little..."

Bella paused as one of the traps they had set went off. Stakes, similar to the metal neck braces the Owens and Cullens wore, tore through the line of vampires behind them. At the same time, Bella and Mackenzie, from the house, sent blasts of fire at the shredded vampires. Tristan used his telekinesis to stop the stakes, making them fall harmlessly to the ground the minute they reached the Owens and Cullens. The vampires to the back of the group were completely destroyed, now nothing but a pile of ash, cutting the number of enemies down by at least thirty or more.

" Lax." Bella finished, smirking evilly.

Aro was shocked. Caius showed little emotion. Marcus looked ready to kill. Aro's shock was then replace with anger.

" Hard way it is." Aro growled, motioning for the others to attack.


	10. Chapter 10 Ashes to Ashes

**A/N: Wow so I no it's been forever since I've updated, but I have a reason. Ok cue excuses lol: I just got my first job so lately if I haven't been at school I've been at work. If i haven't been at work, I've been at volleyball practice because I have a majorly important tournament this weekend. Speaking of which, I wont be able to update again until at least Monday. So i hope you forgive me for the long wait. and i promise I will update within the next week. By the way, there are only a few more chapters left to this story. After that, I will be starting another Twilight fic. I'll post the summary at the end of the next chapter. So enjoy and review please!!!**

Bella smirked as another trap was set off, this time by Emmett. Th Volturi, however, were somewhat ready for it. Most of them dodged the attack, resulting in only about a third of their numbers being slain down. In a flash, the Volturi vampires were leaping at the Cullens and Owens. The Cullens and Owens leaped into the air as well, meeting their enemies head on with a resounding boom that shook the foundations of the house Mackenzie, Charlie, and Caden were in.

Bella easily killed her first opponent, faking left then going right in order to snap his neck. She threw a fireball at the body, the flames consuming the pale flesh almost immediately. Out of the corner of her eyes, Bella saw that everyone else was handling themselves well. One however, was not. Bella looked closer and saw the familiar signs, showing that Alice was about to have a vision. In the blink of an eye, Bella was standing in front of Alice, fighting off the vampires that were closing in on her friend.

" Oh, Bella!" Alice cried in relief as her eyes cleared, then she frowned, " Bella--"

" Later, Alice." Bella grunted as she landed a right hook across the face of a rather bulky vampire, " Now's not a good time."

" But--" Alice protested, not paying attention to her surroundings.

" ALICE!!" Edwards yelled from across the clearing, already racing towards them.

Bella glanced behind Alice and saw Caius heading in for the fatal strike. Bella grabbed Alice and threw her to the ground behind her, standing protectively in front of her. Bella prepared herself for the attack, and ducked at the last minute, grabbing Caius by the wrist and throwing him off to the side. She dropped to the floor as a familiar pain exploded in her head. Bella clutched her head, willing the pain to recede. As suddenly as it came, it went. Bella looked up to see a female vampire a foot away from ripping out her throat. In the blink of an eye a pale body collided with Bella, pulling her down to the ground and out of harms way. Bella closed her eyes on instinct as she impacted the ground, then opened them and looked up into the eyes of her savior...Edward.

" Thanks." Bella breathed out, temporarily dazzled by his bright topaz eyes.

Edward jumped up, pulling Bella up with him, " Be Safe." He whispered, placing a feather light kiss on her forehead before racing off to take on another enemy.

Bella stood still for a second, slightly shocked, until she heard a deep chuckle from behind her. Bella spun around, coming face to face with Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Aro was smiling of course, although it was more sinister than usual.

" Ahhh, young love. It's a pity it will have to end so quickly." Caius smirked evilly.

" See, that's where I start to disagree with you three. It's only just beginning, so who says anything has to end?" Bella said with a smile, " I can take all three of you...easily."

" Oh, yes. We don't doubt your abilities. There is, however, the matter of one of your main abilities that could prove to be a...hindrance for you." Aro smiled widely.

Bella frowned, then caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw Heidi running straight for her. Bella ducked at the last minute, then swung her arm around to take her out. The minute Bella made contact with Heidi's skin, a searing pain shot through her head again. Bella fell to the ground, clutching her head as Heidi backtracked and came in for the attack again. Bella turned her body, letting her left arm take the brunt of the blow. She was knocked to the ground and felt her shoulder pop out of its socket. The pain in Bella's head receded as she slowly stood up, popping her arm back into place as she did.

" I see what you mean by a hindrance." Bella frowned as Aro chuckled.

" Ahh, ever persistent. That's an admirable characteristic. It would be greatly valued in our guard." Aro hinted.

" Over my dead body." Bella hissed as she crouched.

Another vampire ran out towards Bella, making sure to connect his skin with hers, sending another shot of pain through her system. Bella fell to the ground once more, then received yet another blow, this time to the head. Her head snapped back and to the side.

" Bella!" Several voices rang out, but none could come to her aid.

Bella growled and stood once again, a thin line of venom seeping out of a cut on her lip.

" You have a choice again, Bella. Save both families and live as a guard, or you all die--" Aro started but Caius cut him off.

"Starting with that little red head who was so fond of starting my eyebrows on fire the last time we visited and tried to talk reasonably." Caius growled, then gasped as his eyebrow caught on fire yet again. He quickly patted it out and glared past Bella's shoulder at the house.

Bella smirked, " Oh, no. That was me Caius, and if you dare to even think about harming her again, I'll burn more then just your eyebrow off. You don't need two legs and arms...do you?"

" Last chance, Bella. Live or die." Marcus growled, speaking for the first time.

" Try to kill me and see what happ--" Bella was pushed forward as a vampire hit her from behind, the familiar pain searing through her forehead as she saw Aro close in for the kill.

Just as Aro reached her, a large, pale body dove in front of Bella, taking the blow to his neck. The pain receded and Bella rushed to where her savior's body lay practically motionless.

Bella whimpered as she smoothed back his hair, looking into his topaz eyes as he struggled to stay alive, even though his throat was practically destroyed. Bella sniffed, " You'll be fine, okay? Just hold on."

" B-Bella." Chase choked out as he reached out to cup her cheek, " Protect...Mac...and the others."

" Don't talk like that. You'll be fine." Bella struggled to keep from dry sobbing, noticing that Alice, Emmett and Rosalie had moved forward to cut the Volturi off from Bella and Chase to give them a moment.

" B-Bella...pr-promise me that you'll...b...be...happy?" Chase looked hopeful and Bella couldn't help but nod her head, smiling softly. Chase returned the smiled as best as he could, " Kill em, Bells."

Chase's hand dropped from Bella's face. Bella hung her head lowly, her bangs falling into her eyes. She took in a deep breath then stood up, turning to face Aro, her eyes ablaze. Bella mentally lifted Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie out of the way before she walked slowly towards where Aro, Marcus, and Caius were now dusting themselves off. Bella saw Aro give a slight nod, then felt a shift in the wind behind her.

She spun around as another vampire collided into her. Bella fell to the ground once again, clutching her head. She looked up through her squinted eyes as Aro, Caius, and Marcus all rushed towards her, deciding to not take any chances as they closed in on all sides. They were about a foot away when Bella jumped up, having faked the pain.

A look of shock was on each of the Volturi's face as Bella lengthened her fingers and sliced through each of their necks, decapitating them all. Bella landed on the ground and again mentally lifted every Cullen and Owen, including Chase, before throwing them into the house. She erected a barrier around the house then turned to the fifty or so vampires left, her eyes on the ground

" Now, you die as well." Bella hissed before lifting her eyes, now red and orange as they danced with flames. Her hair and clothes blew wildly around her as flames shot out of her entire body, engulfing every Volturi guard left in the clearing into flames. Bella kept the relentless flames shooting from her for a good fifteen minutes before letting up, seeing nothing but a field of ash left over. Everything withing a two mile radius of her was burnt to a crisp, except for the house, which was still encased in an orange, bubble like sphere.

Bella suddenyl felt light headed and watched as the sphere flickered before disappearing altogether. Edward, Mackenzie, Carlisle, Damien, and Alice all shot out of the house, rushing towards her. Bella barely heard their worried calls as she crumpled to the ground, the darkness engulfing her.


	11. Chapter 11 Dust to Dust

**A/N: Okay so I know it's been forever since I update, but life has been hectic for me lately, but i finally got some time to write the next chapter and start a new story. Ok so this is the last chapter, and if it completely blows I'm sorry, but I am absolutely horrible at ending stories, which is partially the reason why this update took so long (almost four months! again i'm so sorry). Thank you to all my reviewers, they meant a lot. And I'm sorry again if this ending sucks. I might do a sequel, depending if you want to read one. But I might not. I might just start a new Twilight fic, i already know what I want to write it about and I have it all planned out so...yea. Hope you like the chapter.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bella sighed as the wind blew through her hair, carrying with it the lingering scent of burning leaves, wood, and vampire. Chases 'funeral' had been today. They took his ashes to the coast and dumped them into the ocean. Chase loved the ocean. He would swim for hours and miles, going to the very bottom of the deepest trenches.

Bella frowned as the storm she had been expecting began, first starting as light rain droplets, turning into heavy drops, whipped at her by the wind. The thunder echoed around her, the lightening lighting up the night sky, although she could see her surroundings just fine without it. In a matter of seconds, Bella was soaked to the bone, her clothes clinging to her body like a second skin. But the cold never seeped into her skin, and never would. She remembered when she had first woken up a vampire, how Chase had made sure she never slipped and drank from a human. How he had stood by her and protected her until his 'death'.

Bella took in a shaky breath, feeling like there was something missing inside of her. Like Chase had taken a piece of her with him when he died. And he did. He was her best and closest friend of all her siblings. She knew that things would never be the same.

Bella was startled out of her reverie when she sensed someone sitting next to her. Without looking, Bella asked, " What are you doing here?"

" The question is, what are you doing here?" Edward responded.

Bella stared straight ahead, feeling his gaze on her face, " Why'd you follow me up here?"

Edward turned to look in front of him, " Everyone was worried, especially Mackenzie. I decided to come make sure you were okay."

Bella continued to stare out at the burned land that once held hundreds of trees. She frowned subconciously as she remembered playing hide-and-seek in those now dead trees with Mackenzie and Chase. Bella heard Edward sigh next to her, " What?"

Edward's gaze returned to Bella's face, " I just...I wish I knew what you were thinking about right now."

Bella smirked, " You've been wishing that since you met me, and that wish still hasn't come true."

" No...it hasn't." Edward's face broke out in a crooked smile, the smile Bella loved.

Bella and Edward both looked back out into their surroundings, the storm still raging on. With a sigh Edward stood up, drawing Bella's gaze to him. Edward held out his hand, " Come on. It's time you got inside and out of this storm."

" I like the rain." Bella said simply, looking back towards the far sky, " It gives everything a new start. You know? It washes away all the dirt. Makes everything clean and new."

Edward frowned as Bella went into yet another one of her trance-like states, staring at nothing and everything at the same time. " Bella, you don't have to forget him to get on with your life. It's okay to hurt."

Bella smiled, " I know. Besides, I couldn't forget him if I tried. He was my best friend. He was there for me whenever I needed him, and then when he needed me, I let him down."

Edward took a hold of Bella's shoulders and shook her, " That was not your fault, Bella. He chose to save you. Don't stop living and put his sacrifice to waste."

" I stopped living fifty years ago, Edward." Bella turned her gaze to meet his amber eyes, " The day you left is the day I died...literally and figuratively. Chase brought me back to life. He saved me when I needed it the most, and I couldn't save him."

" Would you stop talking like that, please? He knew what he was doing." Edward sat back down, " Bella, think of Mackenzie. She needs you right now. And so does Abby. They already lost one sibling, don't let them lose another."

" I'm not going to kill myself, Edward." Bella spat.

" Dieing isn't the only way to lose someone, Bella. If you act like this for the rest of eternity, they'd have lost you as well has Chase." Edward said seriously.

Bella looked down, unable to meet his gaze. She was surprised when Edward's shoulder rammed into hers softly, yet hard enough to push her sideways. Bella's eyes widened as she looked back at Edward, seeing him smile. Bella raised her arm and punched him in the arm. Edward winced and smiled, " Now that I see you haven't lost your personality, how about we go downstairs and see how everyone's doing?"

Edward stood and extended a hand towards Bella. Bella looked at his hand then met his gaze, " It'll take me a while to forget him, Edward. We can't...not right away, I mean. "

Edward reached down and grabbed Bella's hand, lifting her to her feet, " I'd wait for you forever, Bella."

The two walked towards Bella's bedroom, jumping into the house through the open window. Bella sighed and went straight to her closet, changing into a gray hoodie with light blue jeans. She tied her hair back into a loose bun and then went back into her room. She nodded for Edward to follow her and the two made their way slowly down the stairs to where the Owens and Cullens were all gathered looking solemn. The minute Bella entered, Mackenzie's head shot up. She got up instantly and ran to Bella, who scooped her up in her arms, holding the little girl close as she clutched Bella's hoodie in her fists. Bella met eyes with Abby and walked to where she was sitting next to Tristan. Bella sat on Abby's other side, grabbing her sister's hand in a comforting gesture as she adjusted Mackenzie in her lap.

Damien sat in one of the armchairs, gazing at the fire in the fireplace. The Cullens all sat by their respective partner, leaving Edward to sit in the other empty armchair. Damien raised his head and smiled sadly, " Quiet around here isn't it?" The others nodded, " Well, he's in a better place now."

The vampires in the room nodded their heads in agreement. Bella looked around. The Owens and Cullens seemed to blend into one family. Sure she had lost a brother, but she gained two brothers, two sisters, another father, and a mother. Bella's gaze landed on Edward and she smiled more to herself than to him. She had Edward. Although her family had lost an important piece, a piece that coulc never be replaced, she firgured they would be ok. As long as they stuck together.


End file.
